The Spell Returns
by midnightsky0612
Summary: A year after the events of A Fight for the Heir, Fishlegs and Snotlout got into an argument with Astrid, and the twins that leads those two to find an emerald that has Magness's spirit, as he uses them to get his revenge on Hiccup, and regain his power to have his weapon again...Permanently...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody...Now this is chapter one of...THE SPELL RETURNS! Yes everybody who wanted this, it's your lucky day people! It's the sequel to A Fight for The Heir, the second story...Takes place a year after the first story.**

**Now enjoy everybody ;) **

* * *

_A Week After the Previous Events..._

"That runt...That cursive son of my son, no not my son..Stoick the Vast is not my son, he's my enemy..."

_"I think it's you, Magness who needs to be smarter!"_

_There was gold glowing, and right there, flew in Stoick, Hiccup and Toothless, looking more stronger than ever, as if no injuries (except for Hiccup) came to them at all, but the shocking part was, they were the ones who were glowing! _

_"AGAIN, WHAT IN THE NAME OF ODIN'S GHOST!"_

_"This ends now Magness, we've tried reasoning with you, but I'm afraid we have no other choice now..."_

_"Don't bother, fight me now, I have my own powers, so try me!"_

_"Okay you asked for it, get ready dad, and Toothless, this will require more strength than I thought..."_

_The mad man gathered all of his power, creating a massive black fireball, as for the Haddocks and the nightfury created the same massive fireball, but this time... It was white as snow. Then, they all attacked each other with those fireballs. So far Magness's darkness was winning, causing Astrid, Gobber and everyone else to cheer them all._

_"YOU CAN SO IT GUYS!"_

_"DON'T LET THAT MAN WIN!"_

_"BELIEVE, COME ON!"_

_"BEAT THE LIGHT OUT OF HIM!"_

_"You'll lose, either way," growled Magness, believing that he had won, but then he beginning to get overpowered. "Sorry gramps... But this is the end of your lin__e.." __Both fires exploded, leaving dust to form, leaving everyone to panic for the Haddock's safety until they saw figures get up through the smoke. Astrid looked closely before going into her tears of joy, so did everyone else, even the dragons themselves._

_There laid Magness on the ground, turned into dust after five seconds, and there stood Toothless, Stoick, and Hiccup, looking proud but exhausted. Everyone cheered for a long moment._

"I have underestimated that boy...Hiccup!" "Hiccup, he's the boy who was the key to all my power, but he was stronger and more stubborn than ever." "No doubt he is getting stronger now, of course my prophecy has to have catch if I fail." "An eternity of my soul being an object so valuable to any travelers eyes." "However, I have found a new prophecy for the runt but I need help..." "Just you wait Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third...I'll get my revenge, you'll see..."

"I will have you.."

* * *

_One Year Later_

"Come on bud, we're going to need to learn how to handle ourselves if we ever get separated...That goes for everyone else guys," Hiccup explained, then growled at mainly Snotlout, and the twins, who were laying around letting their dragons begin to bicker.

"Snotlout, Ruff, and Tuff, you guys need to pay attention and learn how to handle being separated, remember what happened a year ago?" "We barely made it out alive..." Fishlegs began before Snotlout interrupted him. "Oh please don't be a goody two shoes Fishlegs, I bet you can't even win a no rule combat against me now can you" Fishlegs nerves were hitting the level very badly, that he tried to turn around but then..."WHO ARE YOU CALLING GOODY TWO SHOES, COWARD?!" Fishlegs screamed, punching Snotlout in the face.

Snotlout stepped back, saw that his only his bottom lips had a little blood. "Oh so you really want a no rule combat, well in that case...BRING IT ON CHICKENLEGS!"

Hiccup and the rest of the gang saw what was about to occur as he tried to step in to stop this nonsense. "Guys, come on enough, no one is a goody two shoe, or a coward." "Stop this, it's ridiculous to fight over a comment, Fishlegs, you are brave, and Snotlout you're not a coward."

"Shut up Hiccup!" "MEATLUG, LAVA BLAST!"

"FISHLEGS NO!"

"HOOKFANG, FIRE OF TERROR!"

"SNOTLOUT DON'T DO IT!"

No matter what Hiccup and Astrid screamed, the boys were in a complete trance to showing off who's the best of the best.

Both dragons were hesitant but they had to obey their riders no matter what. Gronckle fire and nightmare fire both collided together, causing an explosion in the academy! Stormfly, Barf, Belch, and Toothless had to cover their riders. The dragons removed their wings and saw that the academy was beginning to get on fire but Snotlout and Fishlegs failed to notice a thing.

"SNOTLOUT!" "FISHLEGS!" "SNAP OUT OF IT, YOU'RE GOING TO DOOM YOURSELVES!" Ignored again, Hiccup saw Snotlout and Fishlegs growl at each other, then mount on their dragons and flew out.

"We'll take this out of the academy!"

"YOU'RE ON SNOTFACE!"

Hiccup saw this and quickly mounted on Toothless to follow the two fighting teens, instructing the others in a chief mode, "Clear the fire here before it gets larger and near the village, I'll go after them!" "Hurry!" _Thank Thor my dad is off to another meeting but this could be bad_. "Come one Toothless, they could get themselves killed."

The duo quickly flew fast enough to see the two teens use their dragons to blow more fire, possibly get killed!

"Stop! STOP!" "STOP IT YOU TWO, YOU'LL ONLY GET YOURSELVES AND YOUR DRAGONS KILLED!" "JUST STOP IT!"

When he saw that the boys continued to ignore him, he saw their dragons get frightened, as they were getting closer to the southern islands, the place where they were now forbidden to go to after last years predicament. "Words won't work now, okay that's it..." "Toothless, went I give you the word, throw me in the middle of that fight!"

Dragon POV

"HICCUP, ARE YOU NUTS!?" Toothless screamed, then he screamed towards Meatlug and Hookfang.

"GUYS, DISOBEY YOUR RIDERS AND STOP!" "Hiccup is about to do the crazy...AND WE'RE IN THE SOUTHERN ISLANDS!"

"We can't!" "Fishlegs anger is stopping me from turning around to stop!"

"Snotlout's anger is also doing the same!"

"Great, Hiccup...I hope I'll be able to catch you!"

"NOW TOOTHLESS!"

"Here goes nothing..."

End of Dragon POV

"NOW TOOTHLESS!" Before he knew it, Hiccup was soaring solo as he dug into his vest to get something and once he got in the middle of the battle...He felt something trigger in his body and a voice that made his bones crawl.

_Hiccup...I'm back boy, and now I now will place the first sign of my new prophecy in you..._

Hiccup's eyes widen, then he was back to reality, knowing that if he missed by a centimeter then his plan would have been useless but he managed to take out the dragon nip he had in his vest, then throw it on both dragons, causing them both to calm down a bit and head to Berk.

Finally Fishlegs and Snotlout realized how stupid their stunt was and saw Hiccup fall until Toothless caught him. The boys hung their heads low in shame, expecting scolding but quite the opposite. "That was close one now wasn't it guys..." "But trying to prove oneself at a great level can put you and your dragon in jeopardy." "Just try to remember that we're a team, we act as one.." "Ahhh..." Hiccup felt his leg in phantom pain, but later the pain got away. "Don't worry guys, I'm fine.." "Just a little headache guys."

Hiccup then realized that his head started to spin, even Toothless sensed that, but Hiccup patted him in reassurance. _Yeah, just a headache...Ow, maybe I should go get to bed early...Hope it isn't that bad._

* * *

**End of chapter, now please review and hope you guys are ready for a whole new adventure. Midnightsky out ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 for the Spell Returns, hope you enjoy this and here it is... ;) FYI, I don't know when Stoick got Skullcrusher or when Gobber got Grump so work with me...**

* * *

"HICCUP DID WHAT IN WHERE TO STOP YOU TWO FROM DOING WHAT?!" Astrid practically screamed after hearing what happened, nearly punched Snotlout and Fishlegs as well. Until Hiccup calmed her down a bit. "Astrid calm down, it was nothing really, just as long as my dad doesn't find out that we were near the southern islands, and did a crazy stunt, everything is fine."

"So going near the island where your grandpa nearly killed you, and almost killingyourself to stop these two mutton heads from killing each other is okay?" Astrid demanded."

"Well yeah, as long as they don't do this again, everything is fine." "Now let's get back to training and..." Unfortunately Hiccup couldn't finish his sentence because his head started to feel light headed as everything seemed to spin for a second, and Astrid quickly noticed.

"You need to go home and get some rest." "You don't look so good." She then turned to Toothless. "Toothless, get him home and make sure he doesn't do anything crazy or stupid." Said dragon eagerly obeyed her as he grabbed Hiccup and flew out so fast that Hiccup didn't have time to at least wave goodbye. "TOOTHLESS!"

"Okay now that Toothless is watching over Hiccup..." She then turned to Snotlout and Fishlegs, giving them a death glare as she cracked her knuckles. Both teens backed away fearfully.

"Uh oh..."

* * *

"Toothless come on bud, I'm fine!" "Just a little headache, nothing to worry about!" Hiccup tried to persuade his dragon but Toothless simply ignored him until Hiccup felt his headache get worse.

"Okay maybe you're right bud..." "It's not just a small headache.."

They both landed in front of their home as Toothless pushed Hiccup inside. "Okay Toothless, I'm going to bed." "Bossy reptile are you bud."

Toothless only cooed enjoyably and found a cod on the floor, he then decided to eat the fish until he heard the back door creak. With a growl, he stepped in front of Hiccup, who was trying to escape through the back door, as he stepped back. "You really aren't going to let me out are you bud?"

Toothless shook his head, and nudged Hiccup to go the other way until everything began to yet again spin for Hiccup as he became more dizzier. "Maybe I do need some rest.." He then began to head upstairs until he all of sudden couldn't breathe. "What the!?"

"What's going on.." Then Hiccup remembered that voice and his words.

Hiccup...I'm back boy, and now I now will place the first sign of my new prophecy in you...

Then Hiccup's stomach began to feel on fire, and his muscle joints got weaker. "What's...Going...On?" He then began to cough violently, gaining more of Toothless's concern. Until Hiccup realized what was going on, he fell down to the ground unconscious as he whispered before he was completely out of it... "Magness..."

Then everything went black.

* * *

"OW!" "We told you that we're sorry!" Screamed a half beaten up Fishlegs and Snotlout and Astrid gave them another growl.

"Give me one good reason why I should forgive you!"

"Because, we were stupid, and I thought I heard some voice speak to Hiccup..."

"WHAT?!" "Repeat that Fishlegs," Astrid requested, while holding her best axe dangerously close to Fishlegs, as he backed slowly back as he whimpered, "I said I thought I heard some voice speak to Hiccup when he flew over to throw dragon nip on our dragons!"

The axe was thrown towards Fishlegs, but missed him by a centimeter, which resulted him to faint and fall to the ground.

"Okay Astrid, like Hiccup said, it could be nothing okay calm down.." Snotlout tried to suggest, as Fishlegs regained consciousness until Ruffnut stated, "Actually Snotlout, you and Fishlegs could have calmed down earlier when you began the fight." Followed by Tiffnut who added, "Yeah, who knows...It could have been the ghost of Magness the Fearless who spoke to Hiccup since you guys crossed forbidden territory."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but they're right." "Snotlout and Fishlegs, your rivalry is getting much stronger and bigger than Snotlout and Hiccup's rivalry," Astrid began, then Snotlout interrupted her,

"Hiccup and I have a stronger rivalry then I do with Fishlegs and where are you going with this!?"

"I'm saying, as second command in the academy, I hereby ban you and Fishlegs from joining any academy business until you two completely know how to A, control your temper with one another, and B, make right decisions in situations." "Dismissed you two." "By the way, for Hiccup's sake, I won't tell the chief about this incident since he just came back a while ago."

* * *

Stoick mounted off of Skullcrusher a few moments after landing from a three day trip to another tribe to sign a treaty. "Good to be home right Skullcrusher?" Said dragon grumbled in delight as he then walked over the door, and just before Stoick could open the door, or even touch it...

Toothless brust out, panicking until he saw Stoick, and quickly rushed the chief in. "Toothless!?" "What's the meaning of this?!"

Dragon POV

"Toothless, what's wrong with you?"

"It's Hiccup, he just began to cough, then he just fell down unconscious!"

"This does not look good..."

End Dragon POV

Stoick didn't know what Toothless was up to until he saw Hiccup on the ground unconscious and breathing unevenly!

"Oh no...HICCUP, SON!" "Wake up, come on son.." Stoick then placed his hand over Hiccup's head and gasped. "Oh Thor he's burning up so fast.." He quickly lifted Hiccup and brought him to his bed upstairs, then checked his forehead again. "Beard of Thor, his head is getting hotter by the second...Toothless, wait here...I'm going to get Gothi."

If Hiccup is sick, then I have to know what disease he's coming up with, I can't lose him again...

A Few Moments Later..

"Well Gothi, what's wrong with him?"

Gothi got up from checking up on Hiccup and wrote words that struck his heart faster than a sword striking through a shield.

_Hiccup is coming down with a fever that seems totally new, so new that I can't tell what it is but I do know from resources that he's been to the south islands recently...To stop a dispute between two of his fellow riders and now sooner did this disease decided to strike him. However, I happened to find out what Hiccup spoke before going into unconsciousness. That word happens to be..."Magness." I'm not sure what that mad man has any connection to Hiccup's fever, but it is deadly and it's possible Hiccup could lose his life._

"Wait lose his life, Gothi there must be something we can do?" Stoick pleaded to the old woman, then she wrote,

_I have no idea of what the cure may be but I can make something for the boy to wake up, but it won't help much. And be cautious of how many visits Hiccup gets, I don't know if it's contagious so keep visitors at safe distances. Also be cautious of Magness, make sure no one goes to the southern islands_.

"Alright Gothi, I'll see to it that no one sneaks to the southern islands again.." "For now, I have to watch over my son." With that, Gothi left the house to leave the father take care of his son, after giving some treatment.

* * *

"Wait, hold on, you can't just ban us without a reason, especially me Astrid," Foshlegs began but Tuffnut interrupted, "Well there is a reason, you and Snotlout almost killed, yourselves, your dragons, and Hiccup.." "Hey doesn't anyone notice that Hiccup got a bit under the weather after coming back from settling the dispute?"

"Hey like Hiccup said, he's fine," Snotlout reassured, until they all heard Bucket shout from the beach.

"WHAT?!" "Hiccup is coming down with a new sickness and it could possibly kill him?!"

The teens minus Fishlegs stared at Snotlout, giving both boys a death glare. "Like I said, you two are banned from dragon training until further notice." "Dismissed!"

"Oh come on you guys, I can't be banned, my reputation will be ruined!"

"I can't be banned with him!"

"Too bad so sad, get out of here before you make us sick too," Ruffnut teased, and with their head hung low, Snotlout and Fishlegs mounted on their dragons and flew off ashamed. Astrid sighed and then turned to the twins. "Come one you two, let's go check on Hiccup."

* * *

Back in the southern island in a dark cave stood an emerald as it saw the events that unfolded.

_Perfect, everything is going exactly as I planned it would be...Now I must lure those boys to me, they are exactly who I need to get my revenge...I'm back._

* * *

**End of chapter folks,see ya next time ;) FYI, can you guys guess what might happen. Also I don't own anything. Again, Skullcrusher is Stoick's new dragon and I have no idea when he got him so work with me...And be prepared for the suspense of a lifetime people and if you are not lucky, I might Included a cliff hanger on every chapter and be warned, this story is going to get crazier than the other one. ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 how to train your dragon fans, enjoy and beware ;)**

* * *

"Stoick, why can't we see him.." "We have to know if what we heard was true," Astrid pleaded as they stood in front of the Haddock house, with Stoick not letting the three teens enter at all. "I'm sorry Astrid, but what you heard is true and you can't come in...Gothi doesn't know if this disease is contagious or not, so to be safe you can't come in."

"But Hiccup will get better right?" Tuffnut questioned, followed by Ruffnut who added, "We need him at the academy you know."

"Yes I know that, but for now...Astrid you are in charge of the academy and if you can,and if I can get Toothless out...You can take Toothless out flying, I'm not sure for how long will Hiccup remain inside but no one is to go inside except for the adults." With that Stoick gave a sad nod as he shut the door in front of the three teens faces, making Astrid even more mad and upset.

Mad because Fishlegs and Snotlout could be the cause of Hiccup getting sick. And upset because she could lose her love of her life and she can't even see him.

Back inside, Stoick was going to get some soup ready until he heard a bump from upstairs. He quickly went up and spotted Hiccup awake, struggling to get up to head down the steps, despite Toothless's whining and cooing. "Hiccup, you can't be up wondering around now, you have to rest." Stoick quickly grabbed Hiccup just before the teen could fall again as Hiccup coughed roughly, then explained, "But the village needs me to help them handle their dragon problems, then there's the academy..." "Can't let this fever stop me.."

That shot Stoick's heart right to the core, his own son still was pushing himself to prove himself, made him feel even more guilt than ever. "Hiccup, you are well enough to walk or handle dragon problems, Astrid and the others will handle it, just rest son."

After another five minutes of rough coughing, Stoick led Hiccup to lay down in bed as he fed him broth, Hiccup wasn't used to it but for some reason every second he was laying in bed, he felt even worse than before. Stoick was about to ask Hiccup another question before he heard knocks from villagers who needed him. _I can leave him, but I'm also the chief...AHHH! Why can't I just once spend a day with my son without villagers coming outside my door to ask for help!? I can't just leave him, my son is sick and I don't want him to be alone._

Stoick was soon interrupted by Gobber, who found another way inside in secret as he reassured the distressed father. "I'll watch over him, then I'll be sure to leave the rest of the days for you.."

Without a choice all Stoick did was nod as he went out and was crowed with Vikings in need of his assistance. Gobber watched over Hiccup, covering his forehead with a wet cloth every twenty minutes, that was until he noticed something appear on Hiccup's forehead. Curious, Gobber asked Hiccup, who was awake from a nap, "Exactly what happened near the southern islands that could be a clue to any of this?" Hiccup tried his best to explain clearly since his throat was now sore and he coughed every seven minutes.

"I don't know, when I was mid air before settling the fight between Snotlout and Fishlegs...I heard a some what familiar voice.."

"A voice, well what did it say?" Gobber was getting more worried, terrified to think who that voice could be.

"Something like..'I'm back boy, and now I now will place the first sign' something like that but I can't remember." Hiccup tried to remember but his head just continued to thump and spin.

"Easy there lad, I'm rushing you, oh did you manage to get yourself dirty or anything?" Gobber questioned, since he saw that mark on Hiccup's head get clearer. Before he could answer, his heart began to burn as he held his chest with one hand and his head since it began to hurt, with his other hand.

Gobber noticed and quickly gave Hiccup some old medicine that won't help completely but it'll help a bit. "Rest Hiccup, it's been a long day for all of us." With that Hiccup's eye lid closed as he went to sleep while Toothless stood next to his rider's bed, never leaving that spot.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"I can't believe I got banned, for the first time!" "It's all over for me!" Fishlegs cried as Meatlug licked him to comfort him when they were at the other side of the island. "How could I be so stupid, if I was rich then maybe Astrid could have eased off, or the twins go convince her to let me stay..." "Rich?" "Hmm I wonder..." Fishlegs noticed Meatlug begin to eat rocks, as he remembered the time Hiccup went to go find the treasure of Hamish the first, with the others help of course.

"If Hiccup could find the treasure of Hamish the first...Then I can find something valuable enough to make Astrid reconsider her punishment!" "Meatlug, come on girl we have jewels to find, or something worth a bunch..." Fishlegs got up and began to watch before he stopped and added in a low voice, "...Just avoid the changewing eggs..."

He and Meatlug flew all over the island and had no luck in finding anything valuable objects at all.

He then had Meatlug fly and look through every island except for Berserker and Changewing islands, because of previous predicaments. "It's no use Meatlug, we checked every island except...The southern island.." Mealug whimpered at the name, since she did not want to remember the events taken place last year, after all, Hiccup nearly got killed if he didn't get help from Stoick and Toothles.

"I know girl the southern island give me bad memories too but what choice do we have..." "I have to return to the academy." Fishlegs then had Meatlug land on the beach no matter how much she wanted to back away from the island. "Meatlug, Magness is dead and gone, Hiccup, Stoick, and Toothless handled him a year ago, remember." Fishlegs reassured as he began to walk through the caves.

"Hmm, looks like the caves haven't been recovered from last years events.." Fishlegs tried to keep himself from fainting since he saw dried blood stains on the walls and floor, even dents from battles. "Nothing, come on girl, there's nothing here." Meatlug smiled in relief and was quickly going to get out before a sudden bright red glow appearing from the far end of the cave, causing Fishlegs to signal Meatlug torn around and go straight towards the glow.

They followed the glow until Fishlegs eyes light up in delight, there stuck in a stone stood a red shining emerald glowed, as if telling the teen to get closer to just take it out of the stone. Fishlegs then rushed and made a grab for the jewel until another hand grabbed it just as soon as he did!

"SNOTLOUT?!"

"FISHLEGS!?"

"What are you doing here snotface?" Fishlegs demanded, as Snotlout answered, "What about you!?"

"I asked first!"

"Fine, I want to show the jewel off so I can bribe Astrid and the twins to let me back in the academy...And you?"

"Same here, huh..." "Well what do you know, it's one jewel and two of us...IT'S MINE!"

"NO MINE!"

"I SHOW IT FIRST!"

"I TOUCHED IT FIRST!"

"I HAD THE IDEA FIRST!"

"NO I DID!"

They continued to argued until they saw the gem glow brighter as it spoke in a echoy voice. "You two stop this!" "I know you want to prove yourselves back to those teens, and return to the academy, take it over.."

"Who are you?" Snotlout demanded.

"I am who you should seek help and instructions to make your wildest dreams come true. Have you get all the fame and glory, I heard your heir is a bit under the weather?"

"Yeah. you know a cure?" Fishlegs questioned.

"Maybe, but I need you two to help me...A mad man name Magness cursed me into this jewel and I need your help to undo this.." "Although I have powers, my own self is what I desire." "I'll show you a blast of my magic.." With that, the jewel blasted red sparks all over the place, the teens didn't notice one of the sparks travel to Berk! "So boys, will you help me?"

Snotlout and Fishlegs exchanged looks before smiling and answering at the same time. "YES!"

* * *

The red spark that traveled out of the cave made its way to Berk, then to the Haddock house, up the stairs, and into Hiccup's chest! Hiccup screamed in agony, earning both Toothless's and Gobber's attention and worry!

Toothless rushed out to get Stoick in lightning speed while Gobber tried to see what was causing Hiccup so much agony until he saw red and black glowing making him go run after Toothless to get Stoick as well, very quickly.

"STOICK!" "STOICK!"

As Gobber yelled and Toothless screeched, they both earned Stoick's attention as Gobber began to shutter, "It's, it's...Ahh...It's ah..."

"It's what Gobber?!" "Speak to me!" Stoick shouted, getting worried at that second, hoping the subject wouldn't led to a certain someone...

"It's...Hiccup!" "STOICK!" "YOU HAVE TO GO TO HIM AND RIGHT NOW!" Gobber turned and discovered that Stoick, Skullcrasher, and Toothless were already gone after Gobber spoke the name as he called out for Grump to follow them.

**"HURRY SKULLCRUSHER!" "FASTER!"** Stoick urged and once they were at view of his home, he could hear Hiccup's agonizing cries, he didn't go through the door, he had his dragon drop him off through the window! "Hiccup, son!?" He ran to his son, but froze at the sight as the room glowed red and black..."Noo, it can't be.."

Hiccup's body was covered in strange red glowing markings, as for his head, it had the black strike class symbol glowing brightly as Stoick froze to the voice he wished he could forget and hoped to never hear again.

"Be prepared Stoick, I'm coming back for your son and soon you all will bow down before MAGNESS THE FEARLESS!"

* * *

**End of chapter ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 folks enjoy and read if you dare ;)**

* * *

"Magness?!" Before Stoick could think of anything else, the glowing on Hiccup disappeared as the teen breathed unevenly until he drifted off into unconsciousness. He turned around and saw Gobber right behind him with the same shocked looked he had before.

"What now?" Gobber questioned in a calm way, while Toothless growled a bit from the voice of Magness.

"We'll alert the top warriors to be on the look out for any actions of the return of Magness, and get the dragon riders to patrol the oceans and beaches of Berk and every island." "They are too patrol the whole island and make sure no one goes an inch close to the southern islands." With that, Stoick grabbed a chair and began to keep Hiccup's fever temperature as low as possible, and Gobber went down stairsas quick as he could to alert the soliders and riders.

* * *

"Wait, what is your name anyway?" Snotlout asked as he and Fishlegs sat down on the nearest rock while Hookfang and Meatlug cowered over the emerald as it spoke,

"My name?" "Well I rather not say, I mean the spell the mad man placed on me made me forget my own name but call me Gus."

"Gus?" "Well okay Gus, so when do we start this helping you get back to your normal self and us getting what we deserved?" Fishlegs asked eagerly, ignoring the fact that his dragon wasn't liking any of this at all.

"Quick now are we.." "Well first you must be very desperate to have all the fame, and advantages but to do that you need to make an impression on those so called dragon riders."

"So true...How can we prove ourselves?"

"For starters Snotlout, I know that your heir is sick and that your dragon riders are just taking over the academy without voting on who's the best of the best." "You two must do everything I tell you, understood."

Both Fishlegs and Snotlout stood up and stated at the same time, "We understand!" "What's first?"

* * *

"Magness?" "But how, I thought Hiccup, Stoick, and Toothless defeated him last year?!" Astrid practically screamed once Gobber came in with the commands needed to be followed.

"I know Astrid, but something occurred and Magness's soul must still be alive since he had given his first words of threat not long ago in Hiccup's room."

"Wait...What about Hiccup, is he alright?" Astrid asked, earning the twins attention now.

"I'm not so sure, but in the meantime, you and the others must patrol the islands, make sure no one makes any contact or even go near the southern islands, we don't know what is Magness's game plan here."

"If Magness is still out there then that means..." "Oh gods no..." Astrid gasped, then Tuffnut popped in, "Oh no...Wait what does that mean, " he turned to Ruffnut who for once answered correctly, "It means that Magness will be able to take Hiccup and use him as his slave again." "Just like last year..."

"Exactly Ruffnut, now you three must go find Snotlout and Fishlegs and begin patrolling immediately." "While Stoick and I try to make sure Hiccup doesn't get even worse than he is now." With that, the three teens hopped on their dragons and quickly flew off to patrol as Astrid commanded Ruff and Tuff,

"Okay you guys, if any of you find Snotlout or Fishlegs, be sure to tell them this, we need all the help we can get to stop anyone from doing something stupid and that's suicide!" "Let's split up!"

* * *

"What's first huh?" "You teens are always so eager, so what's first is that you two are going to need to spy on the heir of your tribe, then tomorrow you two came here in the middle of the night and tell me his conditions."

"But why, what does this have to do with us helping you and ourselves?" Fishlegs asked in a bewildered way.

"Because, I would be able to know what to do if you want him to be cured and _safe_ from harms way." "It's only your first assignment as my helpers, do this well and you'll be rewarded." "Oh and be sure no one knows about this, and make sure no one sees you come here." "You don't want anyone stealing your chances now do we?"

"No, that wouldn't be fair, come on Fishlegs..." "Let's do this if we want to prove Astrid and the others wrong." Snotlout got up and mounted on Hookfang, followed by Fishlegs, who mounted on Meatlug and then they got out of the cave quickly and unnoticeable.

* * *

"Snotlout?!" "Fishlegs?!" "Where were you?!" "Don't you see that we have very important tasks to do, we just been notified that Magness is still out there and he's after Hiccup!" "So patrol the islands and make sure no one goes near the southern islands!" "You two are patrolling the village tonight.." Astrid shouted, not even noticing the uneasiness in said teens faces.

"Well what are you two waiting for!?" "An invitation?!" "GO AND PATROL THE VILLAGE NOW!"

They didn't have to be told twice by an angry Astrid so they both flew quickly away, just to save themselves from Astrid's fists and fury.

"So should we use this chance to spy on Hiccup and see what is happening?" Fishlegs questioned Snotlout once they were at a far range. "Yes, it might be our only chance we've got so we'll eavesdrop tonight, come on Hookfang.

_Dragon POV_

"I'm not liking this idea, that jewel gave me the creeps, "Meatlug whimpered as she continued to fly towards the direction of the chief's home.

"Me neither but it's what our riders are telling us, but Magness oh man Toothless must not be taking this very well now..."

* * *

_Still Dragon POV_

"WHHHAAATTT?!" "That...That..That MAD MAN?!" Toothless raged outside as he blew several plasma blasts. "If he ever shows up, I won't back down, I won't go easy on him..." "Not for what he has done to Hiccup..."

_Flashback_

_"WHAT'S HAPPENING!? Where's Hiccup!?" Toothless shrieked, and was about to head right in the storm where Hiccup was in but Spikes and Stormfly stopped him._

_"Toothless no, he already completed the prophecy and who know what Magness meant by what he said." Stormfly explained through the winds._

_"Wait a minute, those words, I have heard them. Yes that's it, Magness is turning Hiccup into a..." Thornado whispered the words into Toothless's ear and help him down as the nightfury tried to save Hiccup. "Toothless there is nothing we can do, he'll be so destructive that he is controlled by Magness."_

_"NO THORNADO, IT CAN'T BE!" "HICCUP!" "HICCUP!"_

_"There's nothing you can do now Stoick, this ends now. Say goodbye to the Hiccup you knew and love."_

_Soon the storm clouds began to fade, and Stoick couldn't believe his eyes at the sight of his son, neither could everyone else. "No..."_

_There stood Hiccup, but not the teen who has a metal leg, who was skin in bones with brown hair, and human. No, Hiccup was now the unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. With one war crying roar... Hiccup is no more, he was now a nightfury.._

_End Flashback_

"If that old man thinks he can come and take him away, well he's way wrong and I'll destroy him again if I have to." Toothless then got up and quickly went inside since he heard Hiccup begin to cough violently again.

_End Dragon POV_

Toothless entered Hiccup's room and quickkly helped Stoick give Hiccup some water, never noticing two pairs of eyes peeking through the closed window.

"Oh gods, he looks very sick, they weren't kidding.."

"Quiet Fishlegs, we need to listen to what is going on..."

Stoick then placed another wet rag on too of Hiccup's forehead, as the sick teen was only half conscious as cold sweat streamed down slowly. Before the father could even get up and head down to the kitchen to get some soup, he had a other flashback of the time when he had the flu and Hiccup, who was only five had to take care of him.

_Flashback_

"You know son, maybe I'm feeling a lot better now.." "I might feel well enough to go do my duties.." Soick was about to get out of bed before five year old Hiccup blocked his way making his serious face. "Oh no you don't sir.." "Gothi gave me and Gobber strict orders, and I quote, 'Stay in bed until the day after tomorrow.'" "You can't work when you're sick daddy, that's what you always tell me."

_Oh gods why did I even tell him that the last time he was sick?_ "Anyway, don't worry, uncle Spitelout is doing your job until you get all better, now wait right here, I got your soup ready," with that, Hiccup ran off to get the prepared soup so Stoick used that as a chance to get up and out of bed.

Just as he was about to make one step towards the door, he tripped over some rope that was placed there so he fell but only to be caught in a net that bounced him back to bed!

"What, how?" Stoick didn't even have time to even get confused since Hiccup came in holding the bowl of soup with a smirk on his face. "Trying to escape are you daddy?" "Well sorry but I set up traps that'll send you right back to bed, and from the looks of it, you pretty much got the idea."

"Now, sit up a bit daddy, you have to eat this soup that Gothi recommended in order for you to get better."

_He's definitely Valka's son, she was just like that when we were younger...Oh but why does Hiccup have to be a step ahead of me right now?_

"Better not stress out a lot, your headache will just get even worse.." "Now, after you finish your soup, you'll need to rest so you can really start feeling better."

_Flashback Ends_

"Oh son, why now.." Stoick asked himself silently and then got up until he saw Hiccup awake since the boy asked in a rough confused voice, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh Hiccup, you're alright.." "It's nothing for you to worry about son, just..." Stoick didn't even get to finish his statement because of the questions Hiccup asked made his, Toothless's, and the two eavesdroppers outside hearts freeze...

"Who's Hiccup?" "Who are you, what's that oversized reptile doing here?" "Where am I by the way and why did you call me your son sir?"

* * *

**End of chapter, see ya ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay folks, had to go on long family trips and no technology was allowed. Anyway, Chapter 5 people, here it is to ease your suspense...Enjoy, well at least try to ;)**

* * *

"What are you talking about Hiccup, this isn't really funny son...Q-quit joking around," Stoick shuttered nervously, hoping it was some sick joke. Unfortunately, Hiccup looked even more confused than ever until he began to cough roughly again until he can finally speak again. "I'm sure it's not a joke when I asked who are you and why are you calling me Hiccup and your son?"

"Hiccup, you have to remember...What do you remember exactly?" Stoick asked, getting worried about the answer. Hiccup sat up on his bed, tried to remember but his mind was only foggy but all he answered was, "I remember...I...Remember...That I was flying somewhere then falling..." "That both my parents got killed and someone took me away and also took my name..."

Snotlout did his best to keep his voice as low as possible as he gave Fishlegs a bewildered look. "Flying then falling?" "Parents killed?" "And someone taking him and his name?" "Something is definitely wrong."

"You got that right for once Snotlout, hope Gus does know a cure, this has disaster written all over the place..."

Back inside, Stoick looked more worried about his son's well being, including Toothless. "What do you mean someone took you and also took your name?"

Hiccup just looked down, calm but confused as he answered in a calm tone, "I don't know, but that's all I remembered but I don't seem to get it either.." "Everything just seems blank right now..."

Stoick knew better than to ask more questions because Hiccup was already more confused than ever, and more questions will led to more confusion. But still, those memories never happened before because the proof is standing right in front of Hiccup, Stoick was very alive. "Why don't you rest some more Hiccup, maybe some of your memories will come back the next time you wake up."

"Okay but my name isn't Hiccup..." Before Hiccup fell into another deep sleep his mumbled something that shocked everyone to the core, that led to even more panic and confusion. "...Where are my wings and tail..."

"Okay Snotlout, we've did what Gus told us to do, can we get out of here before I have to hear more of Hiccup's mad sick talking.."

"Alright Fishlegs, lets go..." With that, the two eavesdroppers hopped on their dragons and quickly patrolled the village before taking off to the southern islands.

They were in the middle of the seas until they saw two certain mutton heads arguing on top of their zippleback and it seems like Tuffnut spotted them since he shouted, "Hey!" "What are you two doing out here when you are supposed to be patrolling the village all night?!" "You two have a serious job to do and do it now!" Snotlout was looking for a good explanation until Fishlegs popped in the lie big time. "You guys are the ones who are supposed patrol the village, Astrid just told us that we're switching roles...So what are you waiting for? GO CHECK THE VILLAGE!" With a suspicious glare from both twins, they decided to go to the village anyway to avoid any trouble.

"For once Fish, that was a good idea, lets go..." With that, the two teens quickly went to the southern islands unnoticed...Well almost unnoticed by a certain strike class dragon..

* * *

"Ahh, the duo who wants to prove themselves...Any news?" The emerald questioned as it glowed once Snotlout and Fishlegs entered the cave. "Bad news, Hiccup, our friend...He lost all his memories and he started to talk crazy l-like..." Fishlegs began until Snotlout finished the statement, "Like...Well, he claimed to remember that he was flying then falling...Then that both his parents are dead, not to mention that someone took him and also took his name..." "But the most confusing is that he was asking for his wings and tail..."

"This is what I have feared..."

"Why?" "What's wrong with him?"

"Well Fishlegs, this sickness is new yes and the only way to save him is to turn me back to my true self.." "But we must be quick, here's a list of items you'll need to get in order to help me and save your friend...The sooner, the better.." "And meet up with me at this time everyday until I am free."

"I hope you know what you are doing?" "We heard Magness might be coming back and we don't want.."

"Fishlegs, think only on the prize, I'll handle this Magness when we're done with what we need to do first, get exactly everything on that list and hurry."

Snotlout and Fishlegs got up and looked at the paper, which listed:

-Six sea lilies

-A drop of monstrous nightmare salvia

-Five deadly nadder scales

-One gronckle tooth

-One pouch of zippleback gas

-A string of hair from a heir

-A string of hair from a chief

-Seven Nightfury scales

Almost everything seemed to be possible...If half of the list didn't involve suicide! They were about to question Gus until he spoke first. "You two don't have to worry about the last two, I've got that covered, now go.." With that, both teens decided to leave on top of their dragons, but Hookfang and Meatlug began to whimper a bit and going to another direction.

"Come on Hookfang, everything's fine, let's go!"

"Easy girl, it's just a dark corner!" "LET'S GO NOW!"

Dragon POV

"GET OUT OF THAT CORNER RIGHT NOW!" "You don't know what this spirit is capable of!"

"Meatlug's right, look I don't like what my rider is doing too but you have to leave before they discover you!" They waited for a response of their spy to either tell them that he was going or at least make a sound indicating that he was gone but quite the opposite...They heard a low growl ,quiet enough for the gem and teens not to hear, from the corner as he growled,

"I won't leave until I find out who is this gem with a pathetic fake name...I won't let your riders do something this crazy and risky.."

"Come on, we're leaving!" Without a choice both dragon flew off with their riders, leaving the spying dragon who happened to be Toothless, to keep his eyes on the gem. "Thank gods Astrid and Stoick knew how to put on my auto tail...And that the twin's zippleback warned me as soon as they could.."

_Flashback_

_"Toothless!" "Toothless!"_

_Toothless was outside trying to catch some fresh air to at least get out of a little stress...Well tried to if Hiccup didn't lose his memories. Until he saw the twins mount off their zippleback and patrol the village on foot and Barf and Belch came running to him in panic._

_"Calm down you two, look if you want to know if Hiccup's fine well sorry but he isn't!" "He lost every drop of his memory and begins to talk crazy...Look I'm not stressed or anything it's just that..." "Okay fine I am stressed you happy now!" He expected to hear both heads laugh but he heard quite the opposite._

_"Normally we would laugh our heads off, but that's not the case now..."_

_That earned Toothless's attention in a spark, "What do you mean Barf...Belch did something happen?"_

_"Well just earlier, Snotlout and Fishlegs came up to our riders, saying that it was their jump to patrol the islands after we got orders from Astrid...Funny thing is it was a few moments after they patrolled the village but still, Astrid would never trust the twins enough to patrol a village..." "The fact on what Meatlug and Hookfang told us is what we should be concerned about.."_

_"What did they say, Barf.."_

_"They told us to be on top guard, same goes for every other dragon...The boys came across a strange jewel but happens to sound and feel so familiar, but that's not all..." "They told us that the boys came across this jewel, in the southern islands.."_

_"WHAT, THEY CAN'T GO EVEN NEAR THAT PLACE..." "WHAT ARE THE CHANCES THAT THE JEWEL IS MAGNESS'S SPIRIT SETTING THEM INTO A TRAP?!" "I'm going to investigate, and you along with the rest of the dragons keep an eye on Hiccup, especially Snotlout and Fishlegs..." With that, Toothless flew off._

_End of Flashback_

"I was hoping that they were kidding, oh gods if that jewel really is Magness.." "Gotta get a closer look.." Toothless stepped out silently until he felt the same kind of energy he felt back a Berk before Hiccup was howling in pain and had all those marks on him.

"Sooo...You decided to show your face nighfury?"

Toothless froze, then looked to the side seeing the jewel glow as it continued, "You think you can easily find out that I'm yet again after that runt and that you can turn me in well hate to break it to you nighfury.."

Before Toothless could make a run for it...The red glow instantly turned into chains and quickly grabbed all of his legs, pinning him down as he struggled until a muzzle floated and attached itself on his snout!

Toothless struggled as he felt the chains pulling him into the shadows of the cave, feeling them wrap themselves tighter on him as he began to lose conscious...

The last thing he heard was the gruesome laughter of Magness the the Fearless, and soon, everything went black...

* * *

**End of chapter ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6, ****Please excuse my tardiness, I had a very terrible case of writers block and was waiting for more reviews but now here's chapter four folks, try to enjoy ;)**

* * *

"So the lilies, gronckles lava, and nightmare scales are a piece of cake but what about the rest of the list?" "Toothless will fry us if we get too close to Hiccup, especially when he's a very intelligent dragon." Fishlegs complained in Snotlout's house once they snuck in. "I don't know, but any close to Stormfly and we already dug up our graves when it comes to Astrid." "

The twins, we can easily fool them, if their dragons didn't attack intruders but it's Stormfly and the rest of the list that could be the cause of our death..." "Okay then, we'll have to do half and half, then the part of getting a string of Hiccup's hair." Nodding to Snotlout's plan, the then agreed on who needs to get what.

* * *

"Why did I agree with Fishlegs that I'll get Stormfly's scales..."

"Maybe, I should just get wild deadly nadder scales instead.." Snotlout complained to himself until he hid from Astrid's sight, who was mounting off of Stormfly from a long afternoon flight. He waited until Astrid entered her house as she shouted to Stormfly, "I'll be right back with your chicken girl, it'll take a while." "Don't cause any trouble."

Once she was out of sight, Snotlout snuck up on Stormfly who began to growl but then calmed down at the sight of him. However she looked cautiously and suspiciously at Snotlout as he kept whispering, "Don't worry girl, I'm just here to burrow some scales from you...Nothing bad.."

With a gulp he stretched his hand out to grab some scales until he heard the door of the Hofferson house open. "Oh man, if Astrid sees me, it's off to Valhalla for me.." Snotlout looked for a corner to hide until he heard the panicking voice of Fishlegs.

"ASTRID!" "Oh thank Thor I found you...I-I-I really need your help, it's an emergency!" _Wow, who knew Fishlegs could be useful for a distraction.._

"An emergency, why...Did something happen to Hiccup?"

"No, but I think there's a bunch of wild changewings in the east of the forest!"

"Really, did you see them?"

"No, but I heard them while Meatlug and I were off doing some guy stuff but we heard their roars it was no doubt about it, hurry, I'll lead you to them!"

"Alright, just let me get Stormfly..."

"NO!" "I mean...There's not time, you'll just have to use Meatlug for now!" Fishlegs quickly hopped off his dragon and forced Astrid to moutn on top of Meatlug.

"Then what about you?!"

"I'll catch to you with some reinforcements, but hurry...The changewings could be heading to the village." "Now gooooo!" With that Astrid flew off with Meatlug and once they were out of sight, Fishlegs joined Snotlout with Stormfly.

"Did you get her scales yet?"

"Nope, just need three more and we're home free.."

"Well hurry up Snotlout, Astrid could find out that it was a trick any second now.." Before Snotlout could respond back, Stormfly decided that enough was enough so she used her tale and pushed both boys away.

"Oh great, now Stormfly is mad, well Snotlout, you grab hold of her, and I'll get the rest of the scales.."

With that, Snotlout jumped on Stormfly and tried to wrestle her to the ground while Fishlegs struggled to get the last three scale they needed. "Keep her steady Snotlout, just need two more..." "Now one more..." "Got it!"

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO MUTTON HEADS THNIKING AND DOING TO MY DRAGON!?" Both teens froze, slowly turning their head, faced to face with a very furious and vicious Astrid as she continued to yell, "YOU MUTTON HEADS!" "Guess what Fishlegs, turns out you have been lying about the change wing attack, the twins nearly fried me but then they told me that they were in the woods the whole time and they didn't see or even hear any signs of change wings at all!" "I should ban you from the academy until everything is right as rain again!" Fishlegs and Snotlout both held their breaths, hoping that she wouldn't dare do anything so cruel. "But since we are now informed that Magness is making a come back so we can't risk losing any fire power..." "Until further notice, you two are on stall duty, and you have to patrol the academy tonight..."

Fishlegs and Snotlout sighed in relief until... "However that's only part two of your punishment..." "Part one is for attacking Stormfly..." Astrid cracked her knuckles and both teens gulped as she approached them with a hammer she was holding a second ago...

"Uh oh..."

* * *

"I see you got the lilies, lava, saliva, and the scales..." "What happened to the rest lads?" The jewel asked that night the teens visited with black eyes, and knocked out teeth.

"We'll get them Gus, but what'll these things do anyway?" Snotlout demanded.

"Well, I can now use them to restore at least part of Hiccup's memory and self maturity.." The objects glowed then vanished, leaving only half of the items on the ground. "Now go on and get the rest, we don't have much time."

"Yes sir!" With that, they both left the cave, and then the jewel lifted a rock using mind control or something and spoke to the prisoner hiding in there. "See that, they do my bidding, now the amount of memory Hiccup will get, now let's have him remember something Stoick did that seems unforgivable..." "Something that stabs Stoick everytime it's mentioned..."

* * *

"Stoick calm down, Gothi just told us that it's only a little amnesia, nothing to worry about, " Gobber tried to reassure the worrying father in Hiccup's room, while both adults watched the teen rest, well at least tried to. However, Gobber knew everything wouldn't be fine once both adults found a small patch of dark scales grow on Hiccup's left arm, causing more concern to them, or in one of their cases, make them more frustrated.

"How is this nothing to worry about?!" "He believes both me and Valka as his parents, were killed and he claims that he has a tail and a set of wings!" "Scales are starting to grow on him!" "How could I not be worried!?" Seeing this outburst, Gobber right away knew that it was stupid to try to reassure the chief when all hope seems to vanishing every second.. "Okay, so I was wrong about this being a little amnesia, but Hiccup's a fighter, he'll get through this.." "In fact, he's such a fighter, he might as well wake up with all his memories and ask for Toothless."

Apparently Gobber didn't expect whatever he said, truly happen, but it did, well at least half of what he said.

"Toothless?" "Toothless, where are you bud!?" "Are you okay bud?"

Both men jumped, turned and saw Hiccup sitting up in bed looking around for said night fury, well Stoick first gave Gobber a bewildered look before going up to Hiccup, asking, "Are you alright son?" "Do you remember anything or anyone?"

Hiccup looked down at his blanket, trying to avoid his father's eyes, confusing both adults as he answered, "S-sure, I remember Gobber, Astrid, and everyone else, including you chief..." Gobber gave Stoick a concerned look, but not as concerned as the father himself, _did he just call me chief? Not dad... _"Stoick..." Said person snapped back from his thoughts, looked at Hiccup, who on the other hand was trying to avoid him. "Why..."

"Why what son?" Stoick was getting a sick feeling on how much Hiccup remembered.

Hiccup's hand made a tight fist on the blanket, as he turned his head away from Stoick. "Don't call me that Stoick..." He silently growled, Stoick was about to respond until Hiccup answered the unasked question. "Don't call me your son Stoick!" "You disowned me just a while ago, took off with Toothless to a suicide mission to some stupid Dragon's Nest!" "But why...Why are you acting like nothing happened, like you didn't disown me at all?!" "Is this some sick joke!?" "You think you can just call me your son after what happened in the Great Hall...You took away my friend...And you just said that I'm not your son so why in Odin's ghost are you calling me your son!?"

Stoick was silent, he was stabbed by too many feelings of guilt and regret...Now his son remembers him, but only that moment when he disowned Hiccup, and now his son won't forgive him that easily, not like how he forgave him a year ago...

* * *

**End of chapter see ya ;) Pleas review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 people, hope you can try to enjoy this ;)**

* * *

"Hiccup, son, please li-" Stoick couldn't even finish his sentence, since Hiccup tried to his best to hold the tears that threatened to fall, and looked away from his former father.

"Don't say a thing!" "And don't call me your son!" "How can I just listen after you disowned me, almost killed Toothless for protecting me, taking him away, and probably killed him now..."

"hiccup, your father didn't do such a thing, he took you back and Toothless is fine," Gobber tried to reassure, but Hiccup didn't sound a bit convinced. "Then where?" "Where's Toothless?!" "Why are you telling me so many lies Gobber?!" Hiccup flipped the blanket over as he began to get up, alerting the adults to try to prevent him from seeing his leg but by then...It was too late..

"AHHHHHHH!" "My...My leg..." "Wah..What happened to it..."

They managed to get Hiccup back sit up in bed, covering the fake leg as Gobber tried to get him to forget. "It's nothing lad, just a scar, nothing to worry about." Once those words spilled, Gobber felt even stupider than before.

"Nothing to worry about..." "Why?" "How is this just a scar, my lower leg is gone!" Hiccup couldn't think straight, Stoick keeps calling him his son, and now he doesn't have a left leg. "You...You guys must have done this," he began to accuse. "You couldn't kill the traitor so you decided to chop off my leg while I'm knocked out, is that what you did?" "Did you do this Stoick!?"

"No son, I swear we never did this you, you lost your leg that day you saved us all..." Stoick tried to explain but Hiccup refused to believe any of his words. "No, it's not true...I don't remember any of that!" "I didn't save anyone, and I don't remember you ever forgiving me for what I've done!" "What have you done to Toothless!?" "Where's my friend.." Gobber got up and quickly ran out the house shouting said night fury's name.

**"TOOOOTTTHHHLLLLESSSS!"** "Come on Toothless..." He then saw Astrid, and walked up to her. "Astrid have you seen Toothless?"

"No, maybe Snotlout and Fishlegs know, they've been patrolling the village yesterday." Astrid reassured, but wasn't once the twins flew in stating (Ruff was first then Tuff), "Actually no, we were patrolling the village that night, and we saw Toothless outside Hiccup's house until he flew off somewhere, no idea where though."

"Wait, I thought they were supposed to patrol the village, not you two mutton heads."

"Well Fishlegs told me and my sis that you said that we had to change patrol places, but after a few moments after they patrolled the village."

"Strange, they must be hiding something if both Snotlout and Fishlegs wanted to patrol the southern islands so badly?" "I'm going to check this out, you two look for Toothless but don't tell Snotlout and Fishlegs that I'm going there, Gobber please make sure Hiccup's alright." She then mounted on Stormfly flew off to the direction of the southern islands. A moment later, Gobber and the twins heard Stoick step out asking, "Gobber, did you need me?"

"Stoick, no I don't, but now that you mentioned it, I have some news.." "Toothless is missing, last time the teens saw him was last night."

He paused, looking confused, "Toothless is missing?" "Wait, if you didn't need me then how come Fishlegs told me that you did?"

Ruffnut gasped and for once, smartly concluded, "Stoick, it's a trick!" "Sontlout and Fishlegs must be up to something!" Hearing that, Stoick stormed into Hiccup's room and saw the said teens sitting there acting casual while Hiccup simply ignored them. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Gobber was behind the chief, looking that it seemed like no trick at all. The adults glared at the twins who stepped back and quickly ran out.

"oh chief you're back, we should be on our way then, come on Fishlegs." Snotlout got up and left, with Fishlegs tagging along. Once they left Stoick noticed something way off. "Isn't it odd that those boys are getting along?" Gobber then noticed that as well. "Yeah, Astrid went to investigate in the southern islands to see what are those boys up to.." "But now to get back to our first situation.." They looked at Hiccup, who still didn't feel like trusting either adult. "I thought so, you guys were lying..."

"Hiccup, trust us, Toothless is missing, he must have flown off somewhere," Gobber explained, then realized what he just claimed.

"Liar!" "Toothless can't fly without me...Tell me the truth, what did you do to him!?"

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"That was a close one, did you get the string of hair without him noticing?" Fishlegs asked, Snotlout then held out two strings of hair, nodding.

"We didn't have to get Stoick's hair to you know."

"I know, but we have to help Hiccup as fast as we can..." "Come on, it's off to the southern islands." "You got the other stuff?"

"Took a while, but got them Snotface."

"Then let's go Chickenlegs." "But let's hurry, it's starting to rain."

With that, the teens flew off on their dragons, not even noticing a rider and her nadder.

* * *

"Hiccup, for the last time, please believe us.." "We never would have harmed your friend," Gobber pleaded for his apprentice's trust again. "Son please, try to remember what happened after that.." "Just believe us... Stoick tried to rub his hand gently on Hiccup's check but the teen scooted away from him, as if angry but afraid at the same time.

"Stop it, just stop!" "Why..."

"Hiccup, we're not going to hurt you.." "Please dig deep in your mind, please remember those moments, that moment when I reclaimed you.." Stoick tried to comfort his son, but Hiccup shook his head violently, as he waved his arms around to defend himself. "Don't come any closer!" "Just leave me be!"

"Son, you saved us from the queen dragon, you earned all of our respect..." "We became a true mending family.." "Please remember Hiccup.." Stoick pleaded, as a single tear threatened to fall from his grey eyes. Hiccup stared at Stoick, before shaking his head again, "I...I...I JUST DON'T REMEMBER ANY OF THAT!" Hiccup quickly got out of his bed again, as if he didn't have any illness or fake leg. **"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, I JUST DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!" **Hiccup then began to run down the stair, but since he couldn't remember how to walk with his fake leg, he tripped and fell down the stair while Stoick and Gobber quickly went after him.

"I gotta get out of this place, I have to find the truth..." Hiccup got up again, and tried to run to the door but tripped yet again on the floor. Stoick was about to help Hiccup up, but he pushed the chief to the side, managed to open the door, get up and run outside in the pouring rain.

"HICCUP!"

Stoick saw his son struggling to run through the rain, and head into the woods, but he didn't know how long Hiccup could walk on that prosthetic so he quickly grabbed his old cape, and along with Gobber, they ran after him.

* * *

**End of chapter folks, see ya next time, and don't worry...Magness will (unfortunately) make a real appearance soon. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 folks, enjoy and prepare yourselves. ;)**

* * *

Rain and pain, not the things Hiccup wanted to feel or see at the same time at the moment. He was running to the place where he and Toothless bonded, where they became friend, where they did the impossible until that day of final exam, the place he knew and love...

The cove...

"Toothless!" "Buddy, please come out.." "Please Toothless..." He heard not answer but thunder and the pouring water from the clouds. Hiccup looked around and didn't see any dragon napping or hopping around happy to see him. "Nooo, please don't tell me..." He walked forward until he tripped, fell in the cove, landed in some mud, and knelt down, unwilling to believe the thought in his mind.

"Toothless can't, no he can't be..." But there is no sign of his beloved dragon friend to prove otherwise.** "TOOTHLESS!" **He cried to the roaring thunder and plummeting water, he wouldn't accept it, no he wouldn't.

"They did kill you bud...First I lost my family, now I lost you too..." Hiccup then looked at the lake that rising a bit because of the rain. "Maybe I should...NO!" "Toothless would have never wanted me to get rid of my life, no...I won't kill myself.." He got up and faced the sky. "I'll keep on living for my friend, but now I have to get away from here..." He then heard distant voiced shouting his name.

"HICCUP!" "SON!"

"HICCUP, LAD WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"OYE HICCUP, WHERE ARE YA!?

Two of those voices was Gobber and Stoick of course, but the last one was...Alvin the Treacherous!? "What's Alvin doing with the chief.." Hiccup shook his head , never accepting the fact that Stoick would worry about him, so he began to walk up the path out of the cove until...

KA- BOOM!

Hiccup jumped in surprise from such a huge sound of thunder that he yet again tripped over a rock tumbled down the path, and fell in a puddle of mad again. "Great, just great." He sneezed, then headed back up, ignoring how much he stumbled while trying to walk until he saw it...It was raining so hard that he didn't bother to worry about floods until now! The overflowing water came so fast that he didn't have time to go to higher ground in only ten seconds.

He was about to get out in time, if his fake leg didn't get caught in a tree stump and the water washed him in the depths of the lake, with a ripped part of a tree root holding him down. "HELP!" "Someone.." He could yell anymore, the water swallowed him as he tried to hold his breath but then decided to let go.

_At least now, I can be reunited with Toothless, and mom...But, is this really the end for me? Am I...Free?_

Hiccup was soon running out of air and began to lose consciousness until he felt a pair of hands grab him. He didn't put much attention to that fact yet since he was out of air and only half conscious. Then, Hiccup lost totally conscious once he felt being pulled out of the water and back on the surface.

_A Few Hours Later.._

Hiccup's eyes were opening slowly as his vision was a bit fuzzy but he could tell he was in a room on someone's bed under heavy blankets. _What happened, is this Valhalla...No it couldn't be...It would feel comforting and safe with no pain, and I'm definitely feeling loads of pain.._

Soon his vision was clear and he realized that he was in his house in his own bed dressed in a new tunic and leggings but they're still the same color. Hiccup then realized that if he was in his house, then Stoick must be around, he quickly sat up and ready to climd out until he felt gentle hands hold him back down.

"Hiccup, please try to rest, you just nearly drowned with a fever..." Stoick?

Hiccup looked up and saw his former father as he felt himself get tucked in by the chief. Come to think of it, he did feel a huge headache so could Stoick be right about him having a fever? He looked around and soon noticed that there was a rock like bed good for a dragon, a nightfury to be exact since he saw night fury burn marks on it.

On his desk was papers that stated things like, 'Berk Dragon Training Academy Improvements', 'Nightfury Flying Speed', 'Remember to help dad with his new dragon' and other stuff that had something to do with dragons. "Why are you doing this?"

That earned Stoick's attention as he looked down at Hiccup who tried to not avoid him. "I...I betrayed you, the tribe and caused chaos at the killing rink...So why are you doing this?" "Why do you care now?"

"Hiccup, you're my son.." "And I'm sorry, for everything I've done that ever hurt you." "Do you remember anything after that moment?" Hiccup shook his head, he couldn't feel more confused, w_as there something important that I should remember?_

"Hiccup, I know you answered this a while ago but...Please son...Forgive me for hurting you." Stoick held Hiccup's hand gently, as a tear streamed down his cheek. Hiccup could see the pain the chief was in, but even if he couldn't remember what happened, he still felt terrible about what happened.

"I...I can't remember what happened after you disowned me..." Hiccup then looked at Stoick straight in through his eyes. "But...I forgive you, dad."

Overjoyed that his son at least forgives him, Stoick embraced his son tightly but gently as Hiccup smiled, still feeling unsure about his decision but he still smiled and burrowed his head in his father's bread.

It felt good to be loved, to know that his father is sorry about everything, but he's still suspicious but for now, Hiccup will get along with his father and do his best to find out what happened to Toothless, because he's still missing.

* * *

Meanwhile during that storm, Astrid was hot on Fishlegs's and Snotlout's trail as she got closer to the sight of the southern islands. "What are those two mutton heads doing?" "Stormfly, land.." The two landed a moment after they've spotted the suspcious teens entered a cave, never noticing a thing.

"Okay girl, follow my led and be quiet," with that, the sneaked in and hid in a rock while they stared at Fishlegs and Snotlout who were in front of a red emerald. _What's with that jewel, and what are they carrying?_

"We got the rest of the stuff you needed, now what?" Fishlegs asked, placing the items in front of the jewel. At first Astrid was beginning to think they are going mad until she was blinded by a strong glow as she heard an echoey but a somewhat familiar voice. "Excellent work lads, now put them all in this chest to your right, oh and I see you got the hair sample of the chief, good thinking...That act deserves a much greater reward.." "Not only will your teammates forgive you, but they'll make you the new leaders of the academy, with the heir permission."

_New leaders of the academy?! Why on earth would we do that?! For all we know if any of us tries to take Hiccup's place, the academy will be a disaster! What are those two really up to, especially with that jewel, that voice...It sounds so familiar but the echo is confusing me on who is that jewel..._Astrid signaled Stormfly to stay put as she quickly hid behind another boulder closer to their conversation.

"Are you serious?" "So are we going to see your true form soon?" Snotlout asked excited with the idea.

"Very soon, thankfully I found the nightfury scales, as promised so now all the ingredients are here..." "But it could end up very explosive so for your safety, please step outside and cover your ears, it can be very loud." The two teens nodded, headed outside with their dragons while covering their ears but Astrid stayed put, knowing very much that it couldn't be true.

The jewel just sat there until there was another flash and soon Astrid saw all items lift up into the air with strange dark glows. _What in the name of Thor is going on!?_ She then witnessed the items disappear into dust and entered the jewel! _The last time I have seen magic like that was last year when...Oh gods, it can't be..._

Astrid heard the howling sound of winds gathering around the emerald, making it glow brighter until it was completely gone. Hae shield her eyes from the dust and saw the winds then return the a figure of someone...Someone who is making gruesome laughter, someone who Astird wished she, and everyone else would never have to face again...

"Ladies and gentlemen...MAGNESS THE FEARLESS IS BACK!" "Back to take back the power rightfully mine and reconquer Berk and the world as I should have done a year ago!"

"But this time, no one will stop me and if I am defeated, not to worry...I'll be sure to let other criminal master minds go after my weapon and use it as thier own!"

"This time..HICCUP HORRENDOUS HADDOCK THE THIRD WILL BE MINE!" "Just need a disguise and earn their trust, that's when the real fun will start..." Magness then wabed his hand over him, tranforming himself into an average size viking with dark hair, a short beard, a pair of glasses and some worn out clothes. "Perfect."

Astrid was shocked to the core, knowing what she must do and do it without getting spotted. _I have to warn Stoick, if Magness gets Hiccup again, who knows what'll happen!_ Astrid then took out a piece of paper, quickly wrote something as she rolled it up and tossed it to Stormfly who seemed to got her message and left to wait outside the cave.

Astrid then decided to crawl out but didn't make it through two very silent steps since she felt herself getting lifted up and then dropped in front of Magness! "Well, well, well...Who knew the Hofferson can be so sneaky?" She heard the old man's voice growled until she did one thing unexpecting.

"FLY AWAY STORMFLY!" "AND GO ON WITHOUT ME!"

Magness turned and saw said dragon go on ahead sadly and went another way back to Berk, angering him so much. "Then I'll better hurry up and get to Hiccup before your blasted dragon does.." "Meanwhile, you can join my first spy in there!"

He grabbed Astrid by her arm and tossed her in a hole on the wall where a boulder opened, then closed before she cpuld try to get out. "LET ME OUT YOU SON OF A..." She didn't finish her curse since Astrid felt and heard a familiar dragon.

"TOOTHLESS?!" "What are you doing here, you discovered this and got captured too huh?" She embraced said night fury as he agreed in shame. "Well we have to hope that Stromfly get's to Berk soon, he just can't win this time...He just can't."

* * *

**End of chapter, so okay Magness is back in disguise but don't be mad at me for having Astrid get captured and making Fishlegs and Snotlout a dumb*** okay, at least I got Hiccup to forgive Stoick didn't I? Anyway, see you next time ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 folks, and thanks for the reviews so far and "The Coyote', din't worry about it, I fogive you...Now moving on, here's chapter 9 everyone and I hope you can try to enjoy this...**

* * *

"Gus!" "It's already sun down, what took you...Whoa, you look...Um exactly how long were you in that jewel because of Magness?" Snotlout asked, looking at _Gus's_ _(yes it's in italics cause you all know who he really is)_ ragged clothing.

"About ten to nine years ago, but what if he sees me like this?" "I'll be doomed again!" He pretended to panic until Fishlegs glady reassured him. "Don't worry Gus, Magness was defeated by Hiccup, Toothless, and Stoick...But now he's making a come back but don't worry, once you help Hiccup, everything will be alright."

"Then what are we waiting for, let's get to Berk and see how bad is this sickness your friend has...I'll be more than happy to help." With that _Gus_ mounted on top of Hookfang who gave him a threatening growl.

"Hookfang, be nice!" "Sorry about that, he's such a hot head," Snotlout explained and soon they then flew out of the southern islands with Fishlegs following them from behind...However neither teen but the dragons, noticed an evil grin form under the man's beard.

* * *

"Is he okay Stoick?"

"He's just resting, now Gobber.." "He still doesn't remember but at least he forgave me, that's all that matters.." "Please get Gothi, I need to know how long he will have to hold on.."

With that, Gobber got up and headed outside the house while Stoick watched over the sleeping teen, as Hiccup stirred in his sleep while sweat began to fall from his forehead. Hoping that this will help, Stoick placed a wet cloth on top of Hiccup's head until the teen bolted up awake screaming, "NOOOO!" "Wah?" "Where...Dad?!" "How did we get here?!" "What happened to the Red Death?!" "Wait...Where's Toothless and...Why am I in my bed if the Red Death is out there but wasn't I in dragon island, falling and..."

"Whoa Hiccup, son calm down.." "Do you remember what happened?" Stoick wondered, hoping that his son have fought through the anmesia the sickness has brought forth in him.

"I remembered you disowning me, then I showed up to dragon island with the others, trying to free Toothless until you came and helped us, telling me that you were proud to call me your son..After that Toothless and I fought the dragon queen but before I knew it, I was falling into a fiery inferno until everything went black..." "But other than that, that's all I remember.."

Hiccup was about to get up to check out the village but Stoick gently pushed him back in bed. "No Hiccup, you're still sick but the battle with the Red Death happened more than a year ago.." That earned Hiccup's attention who looked at Stoick confused, "A YEAR?!" "How could it be a year?!"

"Son, the sickness you have is affecting your memory but soon you'll remember everything, don't worry," Stoick reassured, then Gothi and Gobber entered the room, after getting filled in with the news. With that, the elder did another check up on Hiccup, giving him some herbs that helped him go back to sleep since she wrote that he needed a lot more rest than anyone could ever imagine. "Well Gothi, is he going to be alright?" The elder began to write and pointed to Gobber to read it out loud even though Stoick could read.

"She says that Hiccup is fighting the illness and regaining his memories slowly but...Something is making him weaker but not very weak.." "He can walk, talk and do simple things, but no dragon training or flying for the time being." "He needs to take it easy, death isn't out of the hook yet."

"At least he has a chance now..." Stoick reassured himself, earning a nod from Gothi, and she soon left the father to sit beside his son's bed, hold Hiccup's hand as he smiled while one drop of tear of joy fell.

* * *

"Where's Astrid, shouldn't she back by now?" Tuffnut questioned Ruffnut as they hung upside down in their house.

"Yeah, well come on..." "Let's see if she decided to come back." With that, they jumped down and headed outside, where Snotlout and Fishlegs greeted them as they landed in the middle of the plaza, causing them for once to be smartly suspicious.

"Hey Fishlegs, Snotlout..." "Where were you two, and whose that old yak with you?" Ruffnut questioned suspiously as he got into their faces.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut, this is Gus.." "A very special healer who can help Hiccuo feel better and be cured!" Fishlegs introduced _Gus_ as he gave a small bow.

"A pleasure to meet both of you, and you two must be the destructive twins I've heard so much about from Snotlout and Fishlegs." He smiled, earning new suspicion from the twins, but towards Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"Really?" "What did he say about us exactly..." Tuffnut asked, showing said teens a tight fist along with Ruffnut.

"Oh they told me that you are nothing but stupid mutton heads who cause destruction for fun and can't even count pass nine..Also who are terrible trainers when it come to taking care of your dragon." "Not to mention that both of you are very untrustworthy." The twins both gave Snotlout and Fishlegs death glares as they suddenly approached them holding a hammer Ruffnut brought.

"Ahh, if you want to check on Hiccup right now, he's in the house up that hill." "But be carefully, at night, dragons are very feisty," Fishlegs whispered to _Gus_ as he gulped at the twins now angry and insane faces.

"I'll be alright, you just worry about yourselves..." "Don't worry, Hiccup will be _cured_ after I _help_ him," _Gus_ grinned as he went up the hill to the Haddock household, completely ignoring Gobber who was coming out of the Great Hall and looked at him confused and suspious until he saw the twins beating up two certain teens in the plaza.

* * *

"Toothless, I don't know about you, but I'm getting out of here!" With that Astrid got up and began punching the wall of her dungen as much as she can but couldn't even cause a dent.

"MAGNESS YOU SON OF LOKI!" THERE! IS! NO! WAY! YOU'LL! GET! HICCUP!" She began punching even harder but only caused a small hole..Much to her disappointment. "ARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!" "Stupid Magness...STUPID SNOTLOUT AND FISHLEGS, HOW MUCH DO THE GODS HATE US!"

Toothless was soon feeling frustrated of doing nothing while his rider was in danger, and when he's frustrated, he get's totally infuriated!

Dragon POV

"That's it...Magness you crossed the line thinking you can have Hiccup.." "Well sorry buster but that'll never happen!" Toothless felt himself get more agressive.

"NOT ON MY WATCH!" He then felt himself releasing a very powerful blue plasma blast, while Astrid looked at him amazed.

"Toothless, you're scales and you're back!?"

End Dragon POV

* * *

"Who's the muttonheads here!?" Ruffnut yelled as she punched Fishlegs in the arm while Tuffnut was getting himself beat up by Snotlout.

"Yeah, at least we're not going into the southern islands like you two!" Tuffnut shouted, earning both Fishlegs and Snotlout's shock.

"H-how did you guys find out?" Snotlout demanded, "Beside, who'll believe you!?"

"I do, cause you just admitted you two did," Gobber entered the fight, lifting both Snotlout and Fishlegs in the air. "Now tell me lads...What were you two doing in those islands and who was that man who entered Hiccup's house?!"

Before any of the teens could answer, they then heard a familiar roar from a deady nadder came to interrupt as Stormfly landed in front of Gobber and handed him a slightly ripped up note but it was good enough to read out loud.

"Magness is back, he's in a disguise. Just ask Snotlout amd Fishlegs, don't let him near Hiccup because he is planning something way more devilish than before...From Astrd...P.S. Please beat up Snotlout and Fishlegs for me.." Gobber then gave said teens a more devilish death glare than before until they then heard a familiar screech from a nightfury who happened to be carrying Astrid as they landed while she yelled, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO, WHERE'S THAT MAN YOU TWO WERE WORKING FOR!?"

"H-he just went inside Hiccup's house..." Fishlegs squeaked. "B-but please believe us, we had no idea that..."

Before he could finish what he was saying, and before Astrid could beat them up like a pulp...From the Haddock household, and from a certain teen's room, a cold blooded scream of murder was heard, possibly scaring everyone...

**"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" **

That scream of murder and terror came from no other than the only person Magness could possibly want...

**"HICCUP!"**

* * *

** End of chapter people, see you next time...;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 everyone. sorry for the long wait, I just hooked to writing "The Game Plan" so my apologies and now without further interruption...Chapter 10 try to enjoy :)**

* * *

_A Few Moments Ago Inside the Haddock House..._

Stoick was sitting beside Hiccup, still hoping that his son could survive until he saw the teen wake up and sit up in bed.

"How are you feeling son?"

"Fine," Hiccup answered, but the truth was, he was far from feeling fine! His head kepts thumping painfully while his arms and legs feel a bit funny. Stoick could see the lie, as he placed a wet cloth over Hiccup's forehead after gently pushing the teen to lay down. "You look far from fine, are you sure that you're okay?"

Stoick then began to clean the five inch scratch Hiccup had when he was falling into the cove and almost drowned, only it burned as the wet cloth touched the wound. This cause Hiccup to yelp in pain before he began to growl aggressively, revealing sharp fangs, and green dragon eyes.

Stoick stopped what he was doing, looking shocked at Hiccup's reaction, exactly like a dragon...Hiccup then stopped the aggression, only to shake his head and then place his hand on top, as if he was gettung another headache.

Before he could answer, they both heard the front door burst open, instantly alerting Stoick as he drew forth his sowrd. Stoick was about to go charge down stairs until they both saw a man dressed in rags, messy hair and wore glasses appear in the room smiling suspiciously.

"You must Stoick the Vast, and he must be your sick son I've heard about..." "Don't worry I'm a friend, I'm here to help." The stranger (you all know who it is) spoke, but Stoick still held his sword, not looking a bit convinced.

"I'm just an old healer, but I have seen illnesses like this, uolet me have a look on him.." The chief didn't even answer before the stranger approached Hiccup, causing the teen to feel threatened and began the dragon aggression again. However, the stranger didn't look fearful at all, instead all he did was grin slyly. _This runt's stranger than I thought...Any other runt would just instantly die, no wonder I want him so bad._

"Get back!" Hiccup growled, but he didn't sound like himself, no it wasn't his voice at all...He sounded like a beast who's angry and dangerous.

The without warning, the stranger instantly removed his disguise revealing his true self as he then placed his hand on top of Hiccup's head!

"MAGNESS!?" "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU, YOU MONSTER!" Stoick charged towards the old man, ready to strike him with his sword, but Magness moved his other hand, causing some vines to appear out of nowhere and pin the chief to the wall.

Hiccup's aggression then suddenly stopped, as he felt sharp and extremely harrowing flow of dark power enter his body as he began to scream in agony! **"AHHHHHHHHH!" **

Stoick, seeing his son in pain, began to struggle through the vines, but they kept getting tighter while Magness calmly spoke to the Hiccup through his agonizing screams. "Your true conscious will only try to resist, but what I'm transferring to your body is the soul and strength of an old legendary demon dragon.." "One even powerfully than the night fury itself."

"You see, I was in a form of an emerald, which happened to be the same emerald the spirit of the monstrous demon was kept inside as well. We then came to an agreement, we both combined each other's spirits into one and waited for the perfect time to strike back..." "I couldn't have done this without the help of your blind friends..." "So I'm just doing my part of the deal.."

"AND WHAT DEAL WOULD THAT BE EXACTLY MAGNESS!" "AND WHAT DOES HICCUP HAVE TO DO WITH THIS!?" Stoick shouted, in total rage while Hiccup continued to scream in agony.

Soon other shouts came inside, which ended up being Gobber, Alvin, and the teens. "TELL US, WHAT DOES HE HAVE TO DO WITH THIS?!"

All Magness did was smile, as he used the vines to tie up the rest while he continued, only to get punched in the stomach by Hiccup, who was struggling to get out of his grip. "I may not know who you are..BUT GET AWAY FROM ME!" Hiccup then got up to help the ones tied up until he to, was tied in those vines.

While he struggled Magness continued the transferring as he explained calmly. "Well at the very beginning, I found this dragon demon spirit known as the Fanged Fury. It was the only one of it's kind, it had such incredible powers until the alpha dragon destroyed it but not the whole thing."

"You see that's the spirit who gave me my powers, so in return, I have to give him the body of the chosen one so he can reincarnate and be alive once more using Hiccup's strong will and body."

Astrid's eyes widen in shock, as she saw Hiccup struggling while shouting out his pain, then she gave Snotlout and Fishlegs her best death glare ever. _Maybe the three signs of heart will save him, they did before..._

"But this is way different from what happened to Hiccup the last time I came..Because... Nothing will save him now!" "At first he'll feel normal but soon he'll be fighting with the demon uncontrollably...But he'll come with me shortly..." Magness then removed his hand from Hiccup, who was breathing heavily, trying to catch a breath, but night fury wings grew on his back, along with a unknown dragon tail. "For now, see half of what he has become..."

With that, Magness had the vines disappear, while he created some sort of barrier around himself, waiting to see the new Hiccup.

The gang saw Hiccup on his knees, still trying to breath while dark smoke began to leak out of his body...His hand was on the wooden floor, holding a grip until his nails began to grow sharper, as he aggressively scratched the floor.

His struggling to breath soon became furious growling, more dark smoke formed, creating some sort of barrier in the shape of an unknown dragon!

The force then became stronger, soon Hiccup was in a pose of a wild dragon, as he let out the screeching sound of a demon dragon, causing the roof of the Haddock house to get ripped off to pieces!

Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins backed away in fear, shocked and even frightened of Hiccup,while the others just stood there petrified but not Stoick. He instead ran to Hiccup, then held on to him trying to get his words in Hiccup's mind.

"Hiccup!" "Stop this please!" "Fight this monster, I know you're stronger than this son!" "Just don't give in Hiccup!" However, Hiccup's conscious was blinded by the demon's so he just shook Stoick off roughly and then scratched him on his left arm, making him fall on top of a desk as he wince in pain.

After a moment, Hiccup then regained back control, confused of what has just happened until he saw his father with a wound, and his friends backing away from him, then at his fingers, which had only dots of blood...

"Hiccup..."

He didn't let his father finish, he backed away from Stoick's hand, afraid that he might hurt him again. "No, get away from me..." "I-I'm a monster.." "Y-you're not safe.."

"Hiccup, son, you're not a monster..." "Please calm down, let me help you.." Stoick reached out for Hiccup, but he yet again growled aggressively again but then held it back. "S-stay away from me...You're not safe..." "You're not safe if I'm here..." He then backed away even more before he was knocked unconsciously by Magness, who was holding a stick.

"Well, now that you seen half of what Hiccup is...We'll be on our way, and if you do intend to try to save him, which you'll fail miserably, find us in the southern islands..." "Farewell..." Then both Hiccup and Magness disappeared into midair, leaving everybody shocked, and shaking with disbelief.

Stoick most of all, he had to get to Hiccup...He had to save his son, and let him know that he was never a monster...

Because their nightmare was about to begin.

* * *

**End of chapter guys, see you next time and please comment ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**SOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING ON THIS STORY, I DID NOT FORGET IT! I was just waiting for a few more reviews and time to come up with a plan soooo...**

**Chapter 11 folks, try to enjoy this...**

* * *

"No...HICCUP!"

Stoick couldn't believe this...Hiccup has been captured by Magness once again, and now...Hiccup's afraid of himself.

"Stoick, should we go after him?" Astrid asked, hoping that they will go after Hiccup, and try to save him...Try, no they have to save them.

"But that's suicide!" "Have you seen what he's done to the chief?!" Ruffnut protested, still afraid of what happened a few moments ago.

"How could you say that!?" Fishlegs began, "This never should have happened...It's all because of me.."

"And me...We were both responsible for what happened, so...We'll get Hiccup back," Snotlout volunteered, while Fishlegs nodded in agreement.

"I have a better assigment for you two..." Astrid growled. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!" She was about to jump on both twins until Alvin had to hold her down. "Let me at them!" "They have to pay for it big time!"

"At least we are trying to fix our mistake!" "All you're doing is asking questions without doing the actions!" "All you're doing is trying to kill us without any plan!"

"WE ARE TRYING TO MAKE A PLAN SNOTLOUT!"

"WELL YOU'RE NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH!"

"YOU ARE THE REASON WE'RE IN THIS PROBLEM FISHLEGS!"

"THEN TRY HARDER AND LET US SAVE HICCUP OURSELVES!"

"OH AND HAVE YOU GET HICCUP KILLED?!"

"WE WON'T GET HIM KILLED!"

Astrid was staring down Snotlout and Fishlegs until they were interrupted by an outburst.

**"JUST SHUT UP!" "Hiccup is out there in trouble and we're just standing here agruing, blaming one another, and trying to kill each other!" "THERE'S NO TIME FOR THAT!" "My son is in danger, and if you teens can't handle this, then you can stay here until you can really act like a team!"**

With that, Stoick then headed down stairs, whistled for Skullcrusher with Alvin and Gobber following behind him.

"Stoick...Are you sure you can just go to the southern islands without a plan?" Gobber questioned, in uneasiness. Before Stoick could answer, they heard the teens step putside with their dragons, standing next to him.

"We're with you Stoick, we are a team.." "And we'll save Hiccup..Together." Astrid confirmed, still giving Snotlou and Fishlegs her death glare.

"Alright, let's get going!" So they all flew off, going back to the islands of their nightmares...

* * *

_What happened...Wait, where am I!? What's going on!? _

Hiccup then began to regain his conscious, his eye lids opening up slowly, leaving his surroundings to seem blurry and hazy. Soon his vision became clear and he realized that he was in some sort of rock like cage, chained up to the wall, again.

"Oh the gods hate me..." He muttered to himself...But then realized that it was best this way, after all he did harm his father a few hours ago.

He then heard a nearby boulder open slowly, revealing Magness as he grinning dovishly. "Comfortable soon to be the reincarnated Fanged Fury?"

"Fanged Fury?" "I-I thought that dragon was only a legend.." Hiccup whispered, causing the mad man to chuckle.

"Oh he's real alright, his spirit is in your body, I guess that spirit transferring can cause some memory loss." "But soon he'll be able to control you whenever he can, whenever he wants but it'll mean a rough battle for both of you for one body." "We'll see if your body is that strong enough to be the Fanged Fury's vessel."

"Let me go!" "I'm not something you can use as an experiment!"

"Yes you are Hiccup, I use you to see more ways to gain power." "With the help of the Fanged Fury's spirit." Magness then began to pull out some more chains and open another passage way to a lava pit! "This is the last part for the Fanged Fury to have you completely." "Chain you up in that rock in the middle of the lava, have a drop of your blood fall in the lava and that's when the demon dragon will do the rest..." "Let's get started.."

He then grabbed Hiccup, pulling him by his hair painfully towards the passage way.

"LET ME GO!" "I'M NOT FIT TO BE ANYONE'S VESSEL TO DO WHATEVER THEY WANT!" "I WILL NOT HELP YOU OR THAT DEMON!"

Ignoring Hiccup, Magness dragged Hiccup through the lava pit, causing the teen to struggle to breath due to the lack of oxygen, but it didn't bothered Magness for some reason. Before he could do anything else, Magness heard a certain group of dragon riders gather behind him, while Stoick shouted while he ran to get Hiccup back.

"LET GO OF MY SON MAGNESS!" "I'LL KILL YOU RIGHT NOW IF YOU LAY A FINGER ON HIM AND DO ANY HARM TO HIM!"

"You're too late Stoick!" Magness laughed gruesomely, chaining Hiccup roughly to the ground while the teen struggled to get out of the mad man's grasp but failed. "Now it's time for my friend to accept my complete offering!" "Fanged Fury! Fight this boy's soul for this body so you may reincarnated to this world once more and get your revenge on the Bewilderbeast that took your freedom!"

He then took out a long sword and cause a cut on Hiccup's left arm that sent a single drop of blood to the lava, making the rescue team worry as they tried to get to him but were blocked by the lava that began to move and wave!

_"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third...What a long name for a runt, but a fitting body for my return. Yes you're body will surely be a perfect vessel for me...After we fight for it for starters.."_

_ A dark smoke surrounded Hiccup's soul like a slithering snake while hissing."You look weak but your will of fire is beyond powerfully...Now be the man you are and fight me!"_

_ Then the darkness began to plaque Hiccup with painful voices of Berk when they saw him as a disappointment while he tried to resist but the dark soul kept on with the plaque._

_ "Stop it...Please stop..." Hiccup pleaded, falling to the ground, but he still ignored those taunting voices as they yelled,_

_"USELESS!"_

_"I NEVER SEEN ANYONE MESS UP SO BADLY!"_

_"YOU'RE NOT A VIKING, YOU'RE NOT MY SON."_

_"YOU'RE SMALL, YOU'RE WEAK!"_

_"YOUR MOTHER EVEN HATED YOU!"_

_"YOU ARE A DISAPPOINTMENT!"_

_"YOU'RE STOICK'S EMBARRASSMENT, YOU'RE BERK'S EMBARRASSMENT!"_

_ Hiccup was about to win while he ignored the taunting but the darkness then lifted him up, then pinned him to the wall. The demon soon laughed in joy, knowing that he'll have a great time being the Fanged Fury!_

"HICCUP!YOU CAN FIGHT THIS SON!" "Don't give in!" Stoick shouted in panic, until Hiccup howled in agony while lightning flashed through the cave, causing a mass of fog covering him as he collapsed.

** "HICCUP?!"**

After a suspenseful moment, everyone heard a petrifying roar that caused every dragon in the room to freeze in fright, except for Toothless, who was beginning to worry.

Dragon POV

"Please don't tell me he's now part Fanged Fury, that demon is impossible to defeat.." Meatlug whimpered, but Toothless still stood his ground.

"Hiccup's still in there, I just know it, he's not a quitter."

End Dragon POV

Once the fog cleared, there revealed Hiccup...But it wasn't exactly Hiccup, he was in a different half human and dragon form...His upper part of his arms were human but with a few dark scales, and lower parts were dragon form with sharp retractable claws like a monstrous nightmare! The same for his legs, but each arm and leg were different color of different dragon breeds combines.

His ears grew larger into some sort of demon dragon type, as for his wings and tail fin, both were like a nightfury's. He's eyes were crimson red with dragon pupils. So to sum it all up, he was a hybrid combination of a deadly nadder, monstrous nightmare, zippble back, gronckle, and nightfury!

"Yes!" "Now for your part of the bargain Fanged Fury!" Magness shouted in delight when the demon flew out of the cave and make a gruesome roar of a banshee!

However he looked at Magness in disgust and growled in a low dark monstrous voice, "The deal is off old man!" "Cause today, you shall die!"

"You're kidding right?"

Unfortunately, he wasn't kidding at all.

* * *

**end of chapter hope you aren't too suspense and please review. See ya next time ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 people, here it is to ease off your suspense. Just to explain, when you see** **Hiccup's name like that: **Hiccup" **the it's with him normal. But if it's in bold, it's him as the bad dragon...soooo without any interruption, enjoy (well try to) ;)**

* * *

"W-what...Wait, I helped you.." Magness began, backing away from Hiccup who was now the Fanged Fury.

"Yes you did, but last year when you were tesing out this vessel for me...You nearly got rid of it in one move...If it wasn't for the three signs of heart, you would have failed on getting my vessel..." **Hiccup** growled with his dark monstrous voice, walking closer to the old man who was backing away.

"B-but that boy, he chose to kill himself that time," Magness tried to reason, but **Hiccup** ignored him, changing into a deadly nadder with one glow! "Yes but if you hadn't over done the whole testing, then we might have not have to end it like this.."

"Did Hiccup just..." Astrid began, until Alvin explained he legend to her.

"The Fanged Fury...One of the most legendary dragons I've ever studied about back in the day. It was said that this demon can talk and transform into any dragon species, either extinct or alive...The Fanged Fury will also possess the abilities of the dragon he turned into." "But there was only one species of the Fanged Fury, and it was killed by the king of dragons, another legend.."

"If he could change into any dragon...Oh thor, he's not going to.." Fishlegs gasped, getting a sick feeling on what **Hiccup** was planning on doing.

"Let's see if you can dodge these poisonous spikes, at ultimate speed!" **Hiccup** laughed, sending his spikes down like a hard sorm while Magnus dodged almost all of them, while some made an exit for him to get out of the cave.

One of the spikes hit his right shoulder, causing the poison in that spike to spread through his arm while he covered the wound. The others followed, seeing this scene unfold, unwilling to believe that Hiccup would try to kill someone...Especially Hiccup.

"That was too easy for you old man...Oh, you look dirty, how about I _help_ wash out that dirt!" **Hiccup** then went from a Nadder, to a Scauldron!

Magnus only had less than five seconds to step aside before **Hiccup** blasted a maxium amount of boiling water, but some of the wate burned the old man's left arm, causing it to bleed.

Stoick couldn't believe his eyes, he tried to step in front of **Hiccup** but the scauldron then turned into a flight mare! He flew everywhere, paralyzing everyone with the frozen mist, even Magness. He was about to strike down at Magness but was distracted by Toothless,shooting plasma blasts since he forgot to freeze the dragons!

Hiccup, aggravated, the froze Toothless but the others were already unfrozen so he turned into a whispering death, digging underground, blocking everyone's way, including the dragons!

"Hiccup!" "Stop...STOP IT RIGHT NOW, THIS ISN'T THE REAL YOU!" Astrid screamed, trying to still get to **Hiccup**, but he keep digging down and resurfacing, throwing rock spikes all over the place.

He then threw some to pin Magness to the ground while the old man struggled, scared for the first time in his life! "No you will die!" **Hiccup** then threw some spikes all over the old man's body, causing him to scream bloody murder! He was about to fire but then he felt a strong force pull him down a bit. "What!?" "What's happening to me..."

"Looks like we've...both been betrayed...You see...Two drops of he lad's blood fell in the lava...So that gives you a time limit...A limit of ten minutes...until the real Hiccup takes over his new body." Magness coughed out some blood, smiling at least. "Once Hiccup takes control, you'll have to wait until the next day and there you'll choose when to strike back, skip a day and you'll get an extra ten minutes for each day you skipped..."

"However, the lad can still fight his way out of your control, but only having five minutes of your time before you take control again." "But not now..."

"Only three more minutes...Choose wisely.."

**(WARNING: This part includes some bloody moments...)**

Infuriated in a million ways, **Hiccup** made a loud gruesome banshee like roar before turning into a monstrous nightmare, and clawing Magness to his death. "DIE!"

Each swing, more blood flew from Magness's body, while Hiccup keep using his claws with such force.

Fishlegs fainted to the ground along with Snotlout and the twins, since they've never seen so much blood since the days they used to kill dragons.

Stoick couldn't believe what he was witnessing...Hiccup, his own son...Committing murder..._No, this isn't Hiccup, the murderer is the Fanged Fury, not Hiccup, my son._

**Hiccup** kept changing into every dragon with strong, sharp talons every second. From a typhoonerang, whispering death, gronckle, to a timberjack! Drops of blood fell on to his tunic, while his crimson eyes fired in fury. For the finale, he turned into the Red Death, causing everyone to back away, and he fired down at the dead body, leaving nothing but ashes and a helmet...

Finally he stopped while he held his head, shaking it until he back into the half human half dragon with his eyes back to being forest green. "What happened..." Hiccup looked up, seeing his friends, and their dragons stare at him petrified except for Stoick and Toothless, who looked at him in worry.

Hiccup looked to the right, and saw ashes and blood all over the place, along with Magness's helmet...Beginning to tremble violently, he slowly looked down at himself, at his dragon paws...

His tunic was covered in bits of blood, and his claws were full of the old man's blood. "No...I didn't...How could I..."

_You killed Magness Hiccup, you are a murderer_...A dark voice whispered through his mind. "No..." Hiccup then realized that it was true, the evidence was as clear as a bell, no wonder everyone is backing away from him.

His eyes were shaking, as he just sat there, staring at the burnt spot, never noticing someone approaching him until he felt someone touch his shoulder. Alarmed, Hiccup growled at the intruder, stopping only to realize that it was Toothless...And his father.

"Hiccup, calm down...We'll figure this out together and then.."

"NO!" "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Hiccup interrupted, pushing both father and friend back, confusing the two. "Just go away!" "Go!" "If I come stay with you then I'll end up killing you...without even knowing.." He then got up, looking down sadly. "I'm no longer you're son Stoick, I'm just a murderous demon...A monster..."

Stoick couldn't believe his son's words, he didn't want Hiccup to be afraid of himself, not in a million years.

"Just stay away...Don't come after me or anything!" "I have to leave!" Hiccup then turned himself into a night fury, and quickly ran off, but Stoick and Toothless ran after him.

"No Hiccup come back!"

Stoick touched his shoulder before Hiccup roughly pushed them both back, shooting two plasma blasts.."JUST GO AWAY!" "Before you get yourselves hurt.." With that, Hiccup flew off as fast as he could, away from everyone...Ignoring the heart breaking cries of his father, Toothless, and his friends.

He flew as fast and far as he could, trying to hide from the world so the Fanged Fury wouldn't have him commit murder again...

You're not that boy they used to know Hiccup...Cause you belong to me...And me only...

Hiccup ignored the dark voice of the Fanged Fury that haunt his mind, never noticing several ships following him from the shadows.

* * *

**End of chapter folks, see ya later ;) I heard from some people that they wanted magness to die the cruelest way so I decided to do that.**

** see ya ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 everyone, read and try to enjoy ;)**

* * *

_You're a killer Hiccup...No one will trust you anymore, you're going to be nothing but a monster to them..._

"Shut up!" Hiccup couldn't get the monstrous voice in his thoughts to stop tormenting him with such darkness that made him feel so much guilt. Sure Magness nearly killed him a hundred times, and was the cause of all this.

He kept flying above the sea, Hiccup then turned into his hybrid form so no one would try to capture him for being a night fury. He then looked down at the water, only to see his reflection show his evil side with those hunting crimson eyes. In frustration, Hiccup blasted the water to aviod looking at himself, and contineud to fly on.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the southern islands, it would normally have Astrid beating Snotlout and Fishlegs up, but she didn't.

Everyone was still quiet and shocked about what just happened a few moments ago, no one wasn't the most shocked than Stoick, Astrid, Gobber, and Toothless, especially Toothles and Stoick.

After a few seconds, Stoick then turned around from where he stood and headed towards Skullcrusher, with Toothless tagging along, with nothing but a face full of determination.

"Stoick...Exactly what is your plan?" Gobber began to question, only to get a straight answer from the chief. "I'm going after Hiccup."

"But without a plan Stoick?!" "You saw what he just did to Magness, if you were to confront him with no plan...He'll...He'll kill you..."

Stoick stood in front of Skullcrusher, making a tight fist...He couldn't believe what Alvin was saying, even the silent whispering of the teens, minus Astrid. "Then you don't know Hiccup at all..." He growled under his breath, then turned facing them with grey pale watery eyes. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HIM!?" "IT WASN'T HIM WHO KILLED MAGNESS, IT WAS THAT DEMON THAT WAS FORCED IN HIM!"

"That beast took control of Hiccup, it forced him to do it...I know Hiccup, he would never try to kill his family, his friends...Even if I have to lose a limb or more...I'LL BRING HIM HOME, NO MATTER WHAT!"

"Then I'm going with you chief!" Astrid voulnteered, mounting on top of Stormfly, ready for orders.

"Count us in too!" Ruffnut and Tuffnut shouted, hoping on Barf and Belch, standing next to Astrid.

"We're coming with you...We still have to make it up to him!" Snotlout and Fishlegs volunteered, ready to go, along with Gobber, who then asked, "But who's going to warn the village about this sudden news?"

"I will...Just be careful, and stay safe, all of you!" "If anything goes wrong, quickly send a message if the village needs to be evacuated." Alvin suggested, then he flew off on Spikes, towards the direction to Berk.

They were about to head out until Tuffnut surprisingly spotted some storm clouds, "Hey guys, don't know if this is important, but there's a bunch of storm clouds heading towards where Hiccup's going!"

Everyone looked up at Stoick, waiting for orders, but all he did was face them before facing the horizon. "You all were taught how to fly threw tough storms, we're still going after him without stop...Gobber, you and Grump along with Fishlegs and Meatlug will hover over Toothless, make sure his tail doesn't get damaged."

With that, everyone flew off, following Hiccup's trail while they heard the sound of thunder and lightning coming close.

* * *

"Great, just great..." Hiccup was struggling to flying properly since he was still new to the wings, and a storm was beginning to get rough.

Rain was pouring down at his face, while he struggled to see the horizon, but the waves kept splashing on him, as he tried to fly higher. "Think like a dragon, think like a dragon..." Hiccup then saw the sky, as he then began to fly up above the clouds but the winds pulled him down.

Hiccup then began to look for an island to rest at but he couldn't find anything but the raging waters of the sea and the rain.

Just as he was about to try and fly above the clouds again...Five sets of nets were fired at him, almost causing him to crush into the sea!

"What the!?" Hiccup looked up, discovering that those nets came from a ship behind him.

"Fire!" "Shoot him down!"

"Man the ports!"

"Reload, our boss needs this one!"

"Trappers, on my command!"

Feeling threatened, the pupils in his eyes grew thin as he then began to counter attack, shouting different types of fire at the ship. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He shot two deadly nadder fire at the ship, then three lava blasts of a gronkle...Along with five plasma blasts!

Then Hiccup was caught in another set of nets, making him crash land in the ship, trapped while the rain poured and lightning flashed. "Let me go..." He growled, struggling to get out of the net while the strangers held the net down.

"Secure him!"

"What should we do now sir?"

Hiccup looked up, seeing a teenager about his age with hazel eyes, dark hair, and muscle as he smiled down at him.

"We'll put this one in a cage, the boss did warn us of the powers this one contains thanks to the Fanged Fury."

"Yes of course _Eret_.."

"Right away sir.."

However, Hiccup didn't feel like being stuffed into a cage, so in rage he struggled for a moment before letting out the loudest night fury roar. Then with such strong force, he broke the ropes of the net, and ripped his way free!

The trappers then threw more ropes at him to hold Hiccup down but he pulled up, breaking free from them. On the side of the ship, Hiccup was about to make a run for it but they then began to shoot weapons at him! An arrow managed to hit his shoulder painfully, along with two more at his back, infuriating him.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" With that, Hiccup shot a fireball at the sail of the ship before flying away as fast as he could, hearing the shouts of those trappers.

"The demon is getting away!"

"Drago will kill us if we don't have that monster!"

"Fix the sail and find a spot where we can wait out the storm!" "We'll get him later!"

For the moment, Hiccup was starting to get convinced that nothing will make his normal self again, but since the rain was pouring, and his wounds were killing him, he searched for land, quickly.

But with arrows sticking out from his shoulders, and back, it was unbearable pain for him to handle. Hiccup then was flying sloppily above some ocean ice landscape, losing his breath since he was now extremely exhausted. Unexpectedly, he turned himself into a random dragon as he slowing down.

The wounds agonized his body, and before Hiccup knew what was happening, he stopped flying, and plummeted into the icy water unconscious. While the blood of his wound attracted a peculiar pair of sea dragons.

* * *

"The storm is over, thank gods for that...But how are we going to find him again?" "It's a huge ocean after all!"

Before anyone could answer Snotlout, Skullcrusher roared as he directed them pass a ship, that seemed to look like it,s been attacked.

"You think we should help them?"

"Yeah in a minute Fishlegs, look at that damage.."

"I know sis, so beautiful.."

Astrid was about to ask for orders from the chief until a bunch of nets began to fire at them! "DODGE THEM YOU GUYS!"

The twins dodged, until Ruffnut spotted something that made her go into scary love mode.

"FIRE, CATCH THOSE DRAGON RIDERS!"

"But what about that hybrid demon?" "Shouldn't we worry about him first Eret?"

"Idiot!" "Don't give them ideas!"

Stoick heard this and soon realized that they were talking about Hiccup, then his mood darkened when he heard another trapper tell the Eret person.

"We should follow the direction you told us that the creature was going and get him before Drago Bludvist tries to kill us again."

_Drago Bludvist? How did he know about this unless...Of course, that son of a rat eating mutton troll Magness!_ "Astrid!" "Grab the leader, he knows where Hiccup was headed!"

Astrid didn't think twice before having Stormfly grab Eret as he began to scream like crazy. "You sir are showing us the way to Hiccup!"

"I don't even know what Hiccup you're looking for?!"

"The hybrid dragon boy your men were talking about!"

"And have dragon riders ruin Drago's plan?" "Just kill me now..."

"That can be arranged...Stormfly drop!"

Gladly, Stormfly dropped Eret as he plummeted to the icy water screaming his head off.

"Good girl, now Stormfly fetch!"

As they flew after Eret, he then agreed quickly. "Okay! Okay!" "I'll show you which way Hiccup went!"

Just in time, since Stormfly caught him, while Astrid cracked her knuckles for a job well done, while shocking Gobber, Snotlout, and Fishlegs, since they never knew how Astrid managed to get intruders to talk when they invaded Berk, but now they know...

"Lead the way, and while you're at it...Tell me what Drago is planning," Stoick growled at Eret, who gulped, confusing the teens.

"You know Drago?" Fishlegs asked.

"Unfortunately, yes..." "Drago Bludvist is a mad man, and if he knows what powers that Hiccup possesses..." "He's up to something very big.." "KEEP MOVING, GO UP IN THE CLOUDS!"

Everyone soon followed Stoick up into the clouds, as they flew ahead, never knowing that something behind them was following in total silence.

* * *

**Yes Magness knew Drago...Like the little twist I made? Anyway, see ya next time and please review ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 everyone, sorry for not updating soon, non internet family fun activities. Anyway, enjoy, hopefully ;)**

* * *

"Can't you speed up a little faster?" "And you Eret, speed up the navigation!" Astrid shouted impatiently while they were flying through a storm, while Eret was freezing. After an hour of searching before the storm hit, they went down near the sea to spot any traces of Hiccup, so far there's nothing.

"Astrid we're trying our best to speed up but this storm is very strong and your navigator is freezing into an ice cube." Gobber explained, while trying to stop specks of ice from hitting his ice.

"Let's go up in those clouds again, maybe we can find him up there," Stoick suggested, leading everyone above the storm clouds, well the twins stick their heads down from the clouds to see.

"Ruffnut, Tuffnut pull your heads back up here!"

"Yeah sure Snotlout, but only if we can see up there." Said teen felt like slapping Tuffnut to next week since he became very annoyed with his response. "MUTTONHEAD!"

"Snotlout!"

"What Astrid?!" "He is!"

Astrid shushed him again as she looked straight at the horizon along with Stoick, with sharp eyes, as if she seen something in the clouds up ahead.

"Something's hiding over there..."

* * *

_Ow my body is killing me...What did I change into anyway? Wait why am I not in the water where I crushed into? What happened?_

Hiccup was struggling to open his eyes but with the pain on his shoulder and back, his eyes stayed shut.

He felt himself laid on something but he couldn't quite put his finger on that...Hiccup was unconscious when he fell but now, he has no idea where he is right now...Before Hiccup could force himself to get up, he heard some foot steps, even if he couldn't wake up at the moment.

The footsteps stopped walking, probably in front of him as he felt a pair of hands tend to his wounds. He felt like forcing himself up until he heard the stranger talk to him in a soothing voice.

"It's okay, those trappers won't hurt you again.." "Thank goodness those sea dragons found you and quickly brough you here.." "Let me heal your shoulder, then your back...For a night fury, you're pretty strong to withstand the pain."

_So I turned into a night fury huh? This person, she makes me feel safe somehow, as if i can trust her...In that case, I won't turn back to what I am now, I don't know if she's a friend or foe.._

"There, those wounds would heal perfectly now..So take it easy big guy." Hiccup then heard the stranger finish up bandaging his wounds before getting up and placing a wet cloth over his scaly head. "So you won't have such a high fever..." Before Hiccup could try to get a better look of the stranger, he heard distant growls and hisses from other dragons.

"Intruders?" "Near the border? Well then it looks like I'll have to take care of them.." "I'll be back to check on you, maybe you'll be awake once I return.."

Hiccup managed to slightly open his eyes, but not very noticeable, and see a hazy blur of the stranger as she went out the door.

* * *

"DUCK!"

"Duck!? Where, can we roast it?" Tuffnut exclaimed with excitement, earning a punch in the eye from Astrid.

Suddenly, a whole flock of wild dragons surrounded the group, blocking their way from seeing anything.

"What are those things?"

"They're dragons Ruffnut!"

"I know they're dragons, but what kind you mutton head!?"

"I don't know!?"

Everyone stared at Fishlegs for a short distrubing moment before he quickly explained himself, "I-I mean, they're new species of dragons that I've never seen."

"Oh no, not that dragon rider again," Eret complained, "Out of all times, this dragon rider decided to strike now!"

"Dragon rider?" "You mean there's more?"

"Nope, the one I'm talking about was the only one," Eret explained to Astrid, then mumbled to himself, "Until you mutton heads showed up.."

"I have no problem dropping you to the water."

"D-did I say mutton head, no...I said uh...smart heads."

Ignoring Eret, Astrid had Stormfly blast some fire at some of the wild dragons along with everyone else until another dragon flew up from the clouds, with someone riding on top of it.

"It's a Stormcutter!"

"Oh so that dragon is the one you know here!"

"Shut up Tuffnut...Uh chief are you okay?"

Stoick seemed like he didn't hear Ruffnut at all, he was lost in his thoughts and memory.._Stormcutter? Wait, that's the same dragon who took Valka away on that night.._

_Flashback_

_ Another vicious dragon raid back at Berk, everyone was attacking and killing dragons...Well almost everyone..Stoick heard his wife shout at one of the warriors to not to kill or hurt any of the dragons. "Oh Val.."_

_ He continued to fight the dragons until he noticed Valka running inside their house, where a dragon, a stormcutter to be exact, just broke in through the roof. At first he didn't know what had Valka go in until he suddenly realized which spot of the house the dragon ventured to..._

_ "Hiccup!"_

_ He ran as fast as he could towards his home, and soon burst in seeing their baby boy Hiccup in his cradle crying while the dragon was staring at Valka._

_ In an instant, he threw his ax in front of the dragon, infuriating it as the dragon blasted fire towards him as he ran to get Hiccup, since the flames were getting near the child. Stoick soon saw that the dragon was facing his wife yet again as he quickly went to get his son out of harms way._

_"Hold on!" Luckily, he got to Hiccup on time, holding the weeping infant as he turned to charge at the dragon but he then heard his wife shout out for him. _

_"Stoick!"_

_Turning around to charge, he saw his wife getting taken away by the stormcutter along with the other dragons who were retreating._

_"VALKA!"_

_He tried to rush to her, by she was alreay far off, carried away by that dragon, hearing her final shouts. "Stoick!"_

_"Valka..." Never in his life he felt such sadness, heart broken, and grief; his son's cries soon turned to small whimpering. Now it was up to him, Stoick the Vast, to raise and watch over Hiccup._

_End of Flashback_

Coming back to reality, Stoick now focused on trying to get put of this dragon blocking situation and finding his son.

"Who are you?!"

Ignoring Snotlout, the stranger pointed a staff at the group and before they knew it...They felt other dragons snatch them from the saddles!

"What the?!" "HEY LET US GO, WE'RE NOT ENEMIES!"

"Yeah, we're not!" "Well maybe Eret here, but not us!"

Astrid felt like punching the twins again but she instead tried to get the dragon to let go of her. "STORMFLY, TOOTHLESS!" "HOOKFANG, MEATLUG, GRUMP, SKULLCRUSHER, BARF, BELCH, WE COULD USE SOME HELP OVER HERE!"

Said dragons were flying after them, nearly got each of their rider until larger dragons grabbed ahold of all seven dragon, well eight if you separately count Barf and Belch. Anway, each dragon was grabbed and taken off ahead while they kept roaring in protest.

Dragon POV

"HEY LET GO OF ME, I HAVE TO FIND SOMEONE FAST BEFORE THIS DRAGO PERSON CATCHES HIM FIRST!" Toothless shouted at the dragon who held on to him tightly as he growled,

"Drago, so you know 'em...Better protect yourself then, you're a night fury after all."

"BUT I DON'T HAVE TIME TO WORRY ABOUT MYSELF! I HAVE TO FIND MY FRIEND, HE'S IN SERIOUS DANGER!"

"What, he's better than you?"

"Much worse my friend, he's something that'll haunt your dreams..." Stormfly explained.

"Then you seven, or eight must inform the alpha about what you are claiming.."

End of Dragon POV

Stoick struggled as well to get out of the dragon's grip but failed as he began to shout at the mysterious dragon rider. "Let us go!" "Now, you don't understand...I have to find my son!"

He then heard the rider muffle something but he couldn't hear the exact words because of the mask.

Soon they were all led to a dark cave while Stoick, Astrid, and Toothless still struggled to get out of the wild dragons claws. Then everybody crash landed on the ground while the masked dragon rider disappeared somewhere.

They could have made a run for it, they were yet again surrounded by even more dragons than before!

"Show yourself dragon rider!" Gobber bellowed, until he threw a batch of dragon nip he had in a satchel at every dragon, knocking them out. "Come on you sea slugs, the rider might be back, and he might be a foe!" "Follow me!"

Everyone quickly followed, well Ruffnut hauled Eret to follow her, while Gobber looked through every hole he can fit in through...Until he paused.

* * *

**End of chapter see ya ;) **

**Can any of you guess what Gobber found? **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 folks, sorry for the long wait, had a bad case of writer's block so anyway...Enjoy this chapter (hopefully) ;)**

* * *

"Gobber?" "What is it?"

As if Gobber didn't hear Astrid's questions, he turned around, walking pass Stoick while patting his shoulder as he muttered, "Ahh...You might want to take this one..." Gobber continued to walk away slowly like a zombie also mumbling under his breath, "Oh boy..."

"Whoa Gobber, you look like you seen a ghost or something," Snotlout chuckled, waiting for a remark from said blacksmith, but Gobber remained silent, his face full of shock. If the teens listened closely though, they could hear Gobber whisper, "I have..."

Stoick then pulled out a sword in case if this is a new threat as he went through the opening Gobber was looking at.

Everyone else followed him until Stoick finally got a good view of the mysterious dragon rider...Unmasked, and looking highly shocked.

"Who is that?"

"I don't know Fishlegs but something tells me that Stoick and Gobber knows her.."

The teens nodded to Astrid's words, but they were all confused; who is that woman who made the great Stoick the Vast lost in total disbelief?

Stoick however couldn't believe what his eyes were looking at, the blade he held on suddenly fell from his fingers and hit the ground with a loud clank but he didn't seem to hear it. He removed his helmet, and slowly approached the person, hoping that what he is seeing was true.

"Again, who is that lady?" Tuffnut whispered, then Gobber whispered silently to them, but it seems like he was talking to himself. "Valka.."

"Valka?" "Um, did Stoick know her or something?" Astrid questioned, then got a better look on the dragin rider wearing all that armor and holding that staff. "She has brown hair and green eyes! Like Hiccup..."

"Could she be..No impossible, but the impossible can happen," Snotlout argued with himself.

Valka glared at Stoick, trying to stay calm with the situation as she boldly confronted him. "I know what you're going to say Stoick..." "How could I have done this?" "Left you and Hiccup alone for sixteen years..." "I pleaded to everyone to stop the fighting with the dragons, and here you are, partnered with a dragon..." "How could any of you have changed...I begged for the new way to stop the war but did any of you listen?"

While Stoick approached Valka so speechless, Gobber out of no where commented to the teens. "This is why I never marry...That and another reason.."

"I know I left you alone to raise Hiccup alone...I just thought it was for the best if I wasn't there so you both can be safe.." Valka began to back away, while her forest green eyes were getting watery, as Stoick approached her still in silence.

"And I was wrong...Oh!" "Stop being so stoic Stoick, go on shout, scream!" "Say something!" Valka paused, all backed against a chunk of ice with Stoick right in front of her. He placed his hand gently on her cheek, as she stood still frozen, waiting for his wrath.

However, Stoick did no such thing...All the chief did was gently tell her something quite the opposite of anger.

"You're as beauty as the day I lost you..."

Completely shocked and speechless, Valka let out of a small tear as it streamed down her cheek. After a moment, Stoick gently came close enough to Valka and planted a small kiss right on her lips...

Once they broke from the romantic reuion moment, the teens stared completely shocked and well confused.

Dragon POV

"Wait a minute...If this dragon rider is Stoick's wife then..." Stormfly began, after paying attention to what happen and began putting the pieces together.

"Then she's Hiccup's..." Meatlug gasped in realization, until Toothless shouted the answer so shocked.

"MOTHER!" "She's Hiccup's mother!"

"But how?"

"Don't know Hookfang but things happen..."

End of Dragon POV

"Uh Gobber...Who is Valka?" Fishlegs asked confused.

"She is Stoick's wife, she got abducted by dragons sixteen years ago and everyone faced the facts that she was killed, but now..." "She's alive and well.." Snotlout answered in shock.

"But of she's Stoick's wife...Then that means Valka is...Hiccup's mother.." Astrid couldn't believe this, after all this time when Hiccup was motherless, his mom was in this island the whole time.

"Uh Stoick, hate to break the reunion but we still.." Tuffnut began but Valka interrupted with a question that will surely cause everyone to not answer at all..

"Stoick...When the dragons caught you and your team...You shouted something about you having to find Hiccup.." "Is he alright?"

Stoick remained silent for a minute before stating to Valka, "Do you promise not to freak out or do anything crazy?"

"Okay I promise, but what's going on?"

Regretfully, Stoick answered in a sad tone, "My father, Magness...He came back to Berk and took Hiccup with him, turning our son into a dragon hybrid of the Fanged Fury.."

Valka instantly dropped her staff to the ground, her eyes from glowing with happiness to incredible shock. Those words from her husband's mouth repeated in her ears like an echo. She could almost hear the steady beating of her heart. Not freak out? How could she not freak out?!

"But how?!" "Was this the first time?! Is Hiccup hurt!?" "I-I thought that mad man was gone for good!?" "No...It can't be.."

"Valka, we have a lot to tell you.." "So sit down, and we'll start from the very beginning and please control your temper," Gobber insisted, leaving Valka to sit down as she demanded in a shapr tone, "Fine, but don't leave a single detail."

"Oh boy.." If they told her every detail, chances of someone getting hurt is very high, especially when it comes to Valka's temper.

Unfortunately, at some events, Stoick earned himself her famous death glare that haunts every viking, even Thor himself. Soon she calmed down, as they continued to explain everything to her.

Finally, they finished off to the situation they were in right now and Valka finally noticed that Eret was with them. Took Stoick's, Gobber's and Astrid's reassurance to stop Valka from barbecuing Eret by using Cloudjumper.

"So that's what happened...Then, where is he now Stoick?" Valka pleaded, even though she was never in Hiccup's life, he was her son and she would do anything to keep him from harms way.

"Well that's the part we're stumped at, our navigator here has lost track of him from they're first encounter," Gobber explained, glaring at Eret.

"Then that means...We have to go look for him, but we'll have to do it tomorrow." Before anyone could ask, she opened a hidden door as she explained, "I found this big guy badly injured and until his wounds are properly healed by tomorrow, I can't go anywhere at the moment.."

Astrid got a better look at the dragon, until she gasped.

* * *

**End of chapter, see ya later ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 folks, enjoy ;) Well try to a least, and beware the HTTYD 2 spoilers in up coming chapters. FYI, not everything is based on movie two ;)**

* * *

"Is that...A night fury?"

There laying on a pile of leaves, laid an injured unconscious night fury, soon Valka answered Astrid's question in a whisper so she wouldn't wake the dragon up, at least.

"Yes it sure is...Couple of sea dragons found him unconscious with those wounds at the frozen water. Arrows sticking from his shoulders and his back, so I quickly treated his wounds." "Now I just need him to wake up to see if he's in good shape."

Eret got a better look at the dragon before gasoing in realization. "Hey, that's the dragon I was trying to catch a few hours ago."

That was when Astrid pinned him to the wall and hissed at him while holding her axe threatenly, "And who is that dragon you were hunting down?"

"I-it's...Uh...Fine, that night fury is this Hiccup you are looking for.." Astrid then released Eret from her grip, as she returned to bewildered group who were staring at her in shock.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she's Hiccup's girlfriend," Valka remarked, earning a wink fron Gobber as he whispered back, "Oh she is...But she and that son of yours are always denying the fact."

"I heard that Gobber!"

"Like I said, they are denying the fact."

Astrid then whispered the news update to Stoick who looked shock, then looked back at Valka.

"Are you sure lass?"

"Yes, Eret even knows that this night fury is Hiccup since he caused those injuries when he and his team if trappers were trying to get him."

"I'm glad we don't search more but what i'm worried about is how Valka will react..." Stoick knows Valka, and if he was supposed to tell this to her, he had to do it in a fragile way.

If he were go up to her and say, "Hey Valka, that dragon you have been nursing is our son," she would surely think he's gone mad.

"You're going to have to tell them, especially Valka, Stoick."

Apparently their small discussion was heard by the twins since they each announced stupidly.

"Hey guys, Astrid and chief are saying that that night fury in that room is Hiccup!"

"Yeah, even my sweet Eret knows that the dragon is what we're looking for.."

Astrid slowly walked up to both twins, until she tossed both of them to the wall very harshly. "MUTTON HEADS!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa...Are you telling me that the night fury I've been nursing is Hiccup, our son?!"

Knowing that he couldn't the true facts, Stoick slowly nodded, expecting to hear her disbelief but instead, Valka slowly closed the door where the night fury was resting in, then walked towards Eret, showing her deadly death glare.

Before anyone could stop her...Valka began to whack Eret with her staff and punch him while yelling, "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" "HUNTING AND HURTING MY SON LIKE THAT!" "HE'S MY SON FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM IN SIXTEEN YEARS AND I DISCIVER THAT MY HUSBAND'S MAD FATHER TURNED HICCUP INTO THE FANGED FURY AND NOW I HEAR THAT HE'S NOW SOME TRAPPER'S TARGET!" "YOU SON OF HALFTROLL RAT EATING MUNGE BUCKET!"

The teens slowly backed away from Valka, all but Astrid were surprised that she and Astird had a lot in common.

Both Gobber and Stoick had to separate nd hold down Valka before she would do something crazier while Eret had a black eye as he stood there frozen stiff.

"Question, are we just going to go up to Hiccup when he wakes up and just say, 'Hey Hiccup, we followed you, found you, and now we're taking you and your mom home.' Don't think he'll take it well," Snotlout for once asked that stumped everybody.

"We can have Hiccup think we"re looking for him but don't know that he's here." Everyone stared at Fishlegs in confusion until he completely explained himself, "I mean that we're going to stay here, pretend we don't know that Hiccup is with us once he wakes up and that we're still looking."

"And once we convince him that he's not the monster that he think he is, he mght reveal himself us willingly."

"Great idea Fishlegs, you and Snotlout are starting to redeem yourselves after all." Tuffnut remarked, until he disgusted yet again when Ruffnut was flirting with Eret while trying to take a look at his eye. Keyword, tired.

"Come on, one little peek."

"Leave me alone, you're grossing me out!'

"Am not, I'm flirting...So flirt back honey bear.."

"I said leave me alone!"

"Ignoring the idiots of the group...We'll go on with your plan Fishlegs but we have to make sure this goes quick but rightly." "If we do it this slowly, we'll have no idea when Drago will show up...Then again we can't rush things.."

"We can split up in groups. One group stays here and the others go check on Drago," Eret suggested, followed by Ruffnut who dreamily added, "We can use our dragons and air mail for messaging..." She expected to get a punch but Astrid instead stated, "That's not a bad idea, okay.." "The five of us all will go with Eret and he'll lead us to Drago and once we find out when he'll attack, we'll send a terror with air mail."

Pretty soon the teens mounted on top of each of their dragon as Astrid looked to the chief. "The rest of you will stay with Hiccup, he just needs a small group so he wouldn't get to confused."

"Stay safe all of you, Drago is even more dangerous than Dagur and Alvin."

"We will chief...Besides, we have a hostage so we'll be fine," Astrid reassured and soon they all flew off out of the caves, leaving Stoick, Gobber, Valka, and their dragons including Toothless behind.

Dragon POV

"Too bad though, I wanted to meet their alpha they keep talking about." Stormfly chirped to herself, before going into second in command mode, roaring at the others.

"Move faster, we're going to buy some time for Toothless and the others so they can help Hiccup, so make this count!"

End of Dragon POV

* * *

They flew past many ice spikes, wondering who in the world caused that but they still followed Eret's navigation.

Soon they were hiding behind a piece of land, spying on a group of boats docked in the middle of the water, while in the center, a bunch of bubbles were blown. "You sure you took us to the right place?" Tuffnut questioned Eret, who was held down by Stormfly as he answered, "Yes, that's where Drago lives, in the boat in front of where that bubbly thing is."

Nodding, Astird and Snotlout both took out spy glasses as they peeked throught the sights of the boats. There were dragons captured in traps, and some in metal armor. Then there's that thing that's making those huge bubbles.

"What's going on here?"

Fishlegs was looking at little cards he made to see of there was any kind of dragon that lives in the water that makes huge bubbles. "Huge bubbles, big waves..." "There's no dragon at all like that."

Before anyone could respond, Stormfly got off of Eret as she began to hiss at the shadows behind the group.

"What is it girl?" Astrid turned around and spotted men dresses with bear skin on top of their heads approach and begin attacking them! "Guys, we need to retreat!"

Unfortunately, the team got surround by then strangers who pointed weapons at them as the other shoot darts that made every dragon unconscious.

"Who are you?!"

"Well my dear, we're just helpers of Drago Bludvist, who ever interferes with his plans, will have to go see him first hands.." "Tie them up."

Following the leader of the pack, the teens found themselves tied and taken away to the largest ship of the army.

"But you brats better hope Drago won't kill you..."

* * *

**End of chapter, see ya soon ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 everybody! Hope u don't get too suspense ;)**

* * *

"Hey Drago!" We got intruders!"

The soldiers pushed the teen forwards towards a large dark and shadowdy man as he turned around while Eret spoke out of no where stating as he freed himself from the ropes. "Drago! I got you a batch of new captured dragons for your army, they were no problem!"

"What!?" "You promised to help us!" Astrid protested as she struggled to free herself but the soldiers had a tight grip on her.

"I did?" "Well you should know that once a trapper, always a trapper." "And beside I can't have you interfere with Drago's plans." Eret pretended to undust himself while the rest of the teens gasped in betrayal.

"No way!"

"Traitor!"

"Ah man but you were so perfect!"

"Shut up Ruffnut, Eret you son of a troll!"

The shadowdy man name Drago stepped closer to the cart of the teens unconscious dragons until he made a tight fist before growling at Eret. "Where is the Fanged Fury I've been promised."

"W-well you see Drago we caught him but he was too strong and he escaped..."

Drago didn't let Eret speak some more since he lifted him to the air by his neck as he shouted, "I GAVE YOU ONE DAY TO CATCH THE FANGED FURY SO MY ARMY COULD BE INVINCIBLE AND YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU LOST HIM!?"

"But not for long Drago my old friend...I know where he's hiding.."

"Where?" Drago questioned him threatenly.

"Don't you dare tell him Eret, you don't know what'll happen!"

Ignoring Snotlout's warning, Eret quickly gave Drago a straight answer. "He's at the dragon island where the alpha and that dragon rider is!" "The Fanged Fury is inside the son of Stoick the Vast, and the dragon rider is his mother, Valka!"

Drago dropped Eret to the ground, chuckling to the news. "Just as that old man Magness told me, to bad he got killed." "It is said that he who possess the Fanged Fury's spirit will lose his total control for sure. Once the person gets so full of dark emotion, angry, or even frustrated...The Fanged Fury will be unleashed.."

"THAT CAN'T BE!" Drago turned to Astrid as she continued, "You can't expect Hiccup to give in like that, he's stronger than you think!" "Besides, Magness did claim that the Fanged Fury only has ten minutes each day to be free, and that is isn't enough for anything!" "So how can that demon be unleashed?!"

"Silly girl...That information is false!" "Magness only lied to make sure the beast will wait just long enough until I show up and cause the boy to be so lost in his emotions that I'll release the demon so he'll help he conquer the world!" "Cause I alone will control the dragon!" "Watch."

Soon he was face to face with Hookfang who then blasted a hot flaming ball of fire but Drago used this dragon skin cape to block it as he approached him. Then he began yelling like a maniac at Hookfang, who began to whimper and behave as he let Drago go on to of him.

"Hookfang!"

"Save your breath Jorgenson, I Drago Bludvist will rule with Famged Fury as my weapon!"

"Ha, you think Hiccup can't tame that beast, it's a dragon and he's the dragon master!" "The best anyone has ever seen, if ypu think you can have him then too bad, he'll defeat you before you can even blink!" "Any dragon, no matter how big, small, weak, or dangerous...Hiccup can train them all!"

Drago dangerously approached Astrid before laughing very gruesomely. "Ahahaha!" "You think your dragon master can defeat me...Well in that case, we defeat the alpha first...And then we conquer Berk!" "Kill this trapper..."

"What, but Drago I'm your partner!" Eret pleaded, but the man just hissed as he walked away, "You're not needed anymore...Get rid of them all, and lock the dragons."

One of the soliders were about to finish Eret off until Stormfly blocked the weapons once she got out of the ropes and roared until she was shot by another dart that made her pass out.

"Stormfly, no!"

As they were taken away, Eret breathed slowly, looking at the fallen weapons that were supposed to finish him off, and then at Stormfly before he was taken away as well.

* * *

Dragon POV

"Toothless, that is your name right?" A stormcutter approached said night fury.

"Yeah, uh who are you?"

"I'm Cloudjumper, Valka's best friend and right hand dragon..." "I hear that you have important information that must concern the alpha...Come, you must tell him yourself..."

Toothless then followed Cloudjumper as he was led out of the caves and into the dragon sanctuary, while the adults followed as well.

While Valka introduced everything to Gobber and Stoick at another side, Cloudjumper then bowed his head to the alpha dragon, the bewilderbeast. "My king, this night fury brings knowledge so great, that this must be your concern.

The large white dragon turned to face Toothless, who gulped as he bowed down, hearing the great dragon's words. "Well hatchling, do tell..."

"Yes your highness...Uh, I don't know how to say this but I'll say it anyway.." Toothless gulped again before stating, "The Fanged Fury is back!"

The Alpha stepped back a bit before going into a serious mode, "The Fanged Fury, impossible...Took me two days to defeat that demon, but how.." "In that case, if that monster is here-"

"He is my lord...He's injured."

"Thank you for this update Cloudjumper, now there's not much time left." "Looks like I'll have to dispose of the beast before he can do any damage.." The Alpha was about to get out of his spot but Toothless quickly intervened in a panicky voice.

"Nononononono!" "With all due respect sir, but you can't kill him!"

"What!?" "Can you give us a very good explanation as to why I can't kill the Fanged Fury now!"

Toothless raised his head and then explained quickly and carefully. "Because the spirit of the Fanged Fury was forced into the body of my human friend Hiccup!" "He was forced to be it's vessel to be used as a weapon, and I need your help to save him from getting used and possibly killed!"

"I see, so you need my help to help your friend...In that case I won't kill him."

"Thank you Alpha, is there any way to help my friend.." "Please, do you know how to get the spirit out of him?"

The alpha looked down shamefully as he answered in a sad tone, "Unfortunately, I have no knowledge of that, your friend has three choices though."

"Three choices?" "What's one?"

"Choice one, your friend can try to tame the spirit, but if that fails then it's choice two..."

"What's choice two?"

"Patience young dragon, anyway choice two is for your friend to fight the beast's spirit out of his body."

Toothless stared at the king dragon in astonishment, but then looked worried, "What happens if that doesn't work, what's option three?"

The Alpha looked at Toothless sadly as he explained, "If both two choices don't work, then the beast has full control of his body and if he loses control...Choice three comes by itself, meaning that your friend..."

The last two words echoed into Toothless's ears like heavy boulders of shock.

"Your friend...Would die..."

* * *

**End of chapter ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 folks, read while you can, hope u like this ;) If you see italics in bold, then it's the Fmaged Fury talking in Hiccup's houghts and if you see just italics, then it's Hiccup who's talking.**

* * *

Dragon POV

"Die?" "What do you mean die?!" Toothless roared, causing Cloudjumper to hold him down and hiss, "Don't yell at the king like that, it's dishonorable!"

"Cloudjumper, release the night fury." "Toothless, I know this is heard new for you to hear after all you and that boy are the ones who delivered the dragons from the tyrant queen dragon."

"What, how did you..." Toothless began, causing the alpha to chuckle a bit.

"Rumors spread quickly, a couple of terrors told me a few weeks ago."

"Oh I see, but that's why I don't want my friend Hiccup to suffer such a dreadful fate!" "He's been with me for the past five years, we're like brothers and...There's no way he'll die!" Toothless shouted.

"Unfortunately if the Fanged Fury is too strong for his body and takes complete control, destroying the spirit of the person, in plain dragon lanuage...Your friend is gone once the Fanged Fury is completely awaken."

"But wouldn't the demon die as well!?"

"That's the part that confuses everyone but I'll explain as clearly as I could." "Once fully controlled, the Fanged Fury will turn to true form using the life if your friend, once in true form it'll remove itself from Hiccup's body, leaving him dead while that demon roams freely again."

Toothless stood still for a moment, clawing the dirt before he instantly exclaimed in determination. "Then we'll just have to make sure Hiccup isn't going to that path of the third choice!" "We'll help him tame it and if that doesn't work then I'll do whatever I can to help him fight that monster in him...That Magness...I'LL DO WHATEVER I CAN TO SAVE HICCUP, JUST YOU WAIT!" "He won't die!"

With that, Toothless ran off to go to that room where Hiccup was resting, leaving the Alpha dragon to smile.

"Uh your highness, aren't you concern about this night fury maybe stretching this out a bit?" Cloudjumper questioned in concern.

"No, he's doing what his heart is telling him...That's what'll make him so great." "Toothless the Night Fury, I wouldn't be surprised if he becomes the next Alpha."

"Don't say that sir, your not dead yet, and you'll always be our alpha as long as you live," Cloudjumper bowed to the king before flying off to meet up with Valka.

End Dragon POV

"We better go check on Hiccup, make sure he's recovering well," Valka suggested, leading the men back to the caves until Gobber popped out a question.

"Valka, so you told us that Cloudjumper never meant to hurt you that night but after a while why didn't you come back to see Hiccup and Stoick again?"

Valka stopped at her trails for a moment before answering sadly, "That night...You see Gobber, Stoick; you and Hiccup could have been killed that night, all because I couldn't kill a dragon." "So I thought maybe if I stayed away, you both would be safe."

They finally made it to the cave where they found her, as she went inside the room to see if Hiccup has woken up. Unfortunately, he was still unconscious but he was healing very quickly, no thanks to that Fanged Fury.

**_What's wrong with you boy, wake up...Wake up to this world, let your emotions get the best of you, let me grab full control of you, no don't wake up! Let me control you in your sleep instead..Yes that's way better...I'll bring unforgivable memories that'll make your soul turn to ultimate darkness!_**

_Just shut up you! Leave me alone, there's no way I'm going to let you control me and kill everything you please! Get away from me!_

_ **Sorry runt, but your grandfather let you live to be my body. So just accept your fate and let me get full control of you right now. So you aviod all your suffering.**_

_Never! I won't give in, I won't let you do this! Never! For as long as I'm still here! I'm going to wake up!_

Valka sighed, leaving a plate of fish and a bowl of water before she got up and went out the room to tell the other two adults about the update. "Hiccup is doing fine, but all we need to do now is wait for him to wake up." "Hopefully." "Well in the meantime, I'll go prepare us some lunch, yeah...I'll make some lunch."

_ A Few Moments Later..._

"Valka, you wouldn't believe what has happened to Berk because of Hiccup, it's a whole new world." "If Hiccup didn't befriend Toothless, well then the war would be still going on." "The forge, it's like a shop for saddles, I'm a dentist for them now." "A dentist! For crying out loud, but it's okay to me." Gobber chatted as he laid on top of Grump.

"Berk has changed for the better, thanks to our son." "I see you have been improving in your cooking."

"Oh, I've been practicing you know," Valka blushed.

"Aye, but I didn't marry you because of your cooking." Stoick chuckled.

"I hope not, your meatballs tend to kill five whole armadas." "You're an even worse cook yourself Stoick."

"Don't rub it in Gobber, but it's a mystery how Hiccup can cook well," Stoick commented.

"Of course Stoick, Hiccup has gotten strong in sprirt!" "He and Toothless are unbeatable, and once we handle Drago, we'll be back home in less than two hours." "We can even get rid of the Fanged Fury and Hiccup will be alright since we have more help." "Everything is going to be okay."

Valka just went passed the two adults, in silence while Stoick shushed Gobber as she began to fill a jug with water. Then she looked back at them smiling, "Don't worry I'm fine, right now all we need to do is help Hiccup."

_Meanwhile..._

"I'm getting up...I'm going to wake up!" Hiccup struggled to wake himself up as he felt himself shaking. "Come on...Wake up, wake up..."

Finally his forest green eyes were wide open, and they then meet anothe pair of acid green eyes. The eyes of no other than.

"Toothless?!"

* * *

**End of chapter, okay so I know some of you want For the Dancing and the Dreaming, but that moment will come when the time is right...See ya ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 everyone! Took me a while but here it is, cause a few days off can help cure a very bad case of writers block ;) Read on fans!**

* * *

"Toothless?" "Wah...What are you doing here?" Hiccup didn't even care if his friend could talk to him or not...He had to know how and why Toothless is here, and since he's here then everyone else is here somewhere too, including his father!

"What am I doing here? I should be asking you the same question!?" "What happened to you?!" "You had me worried sick Hiccup, seeing you unconscious wrapped in bandages!" "Look, now that I've found you, let's go and get that Fanged Fury out of you, the sooner the better," Toothless couldn't help but grin knowing that his friend was awake and doing alright...

Toothless was about to playfully pat Hiccup's back, but the teen quickly growled as he backed away. "No!" "Just stay away from me Toothless!"

"Hiccup, it's alright...Everything is going to be okay.."

"No it's not and you know it!" Hiccup shook his head, "Does my dad know I'm here cause if he is, then I have no problem trying to escape again!" "This monster in me will use me when ever he gots the chance!"

Toothless knew if he told him the truth then Hiccup will be on the run again, then the whole plan would spoil and shatter, and who knows when Drago could use that as an advantage. "No, no one else knows you're...you, but I just found out now." "...But don't worry, I'll keept your secret." "Besides, the teens already left to find you right now."

Hiccup stared at Toothless for a quiet moment, and slowly shook his head again. "But it's better off that you and the others just leave and forget me." Toothless has had enough of this, he then used his tale and slapped Hiccup but not very hard as he screamed.

"WHY ARE YOU SAYING SUCH THINGS HICCUP!" "I HAVE FLOWN TOO FAR TO FIND YOU AND I'M NOT JUST TO LEAVE HERE TO SUFFER YOUR DOOM!" "No matter how much you run from us, I'll hunt you down if I have to if it'll save you from this curse your grandfather foolishly placed on you!" Toothless felt tears threatening to fall, but he kept them at bay, staying string for Hiccup.

"You don't have any idea how dangerous the Fanged Fury is!" "This mad man name Drago is planning on capturing you for big plans! To use captured dragons and cause a huge war, you'll only be used as a weapon for darkness and...and I can't let that happen to you Hiccup, you are my friend...No, you're more than just a friend...You're like a brother to me!"

"And as your soul brother I won't ever abandon you! Not now, not ever, not even in a thousand years!" "So you can either come with problem or I'll bring you back by force!" "Your choice."

Hiccup looked up at Toothless in shock, sure he knew that his friend was very loyal but he didn't know this is how much Toothless has felt so strongly.

"...Fine I'll stay here then with you until we can do something about this, but as long as you don't tell anyone...Promise?"

"Promise," Toothless felt a bit happy that Hiccup won't run off, but now the tricky part is how to get rid of that demon. But first things first, he had to make sure the adults know that Hiccup's awake.

"I'm going out to see where am I.." Hiccuo got up on his four legs and began walking to the door while Toothless began to panic and tried to make Hiccup turn around. Keyword: Tried.

"A-ahhh Hiccup, you see we're at this island known as a dragon sanctuary which has the bewilderbeast, the king or as we call him, the alpha dragon." "And you wouldn't want to burst out like that.."

Hiccup still headed to the door, and it's not that Toothless doesn't want Hiccup to meet the alpha dragon...It's how Hiccup will react if he found out that his mother was alive and with his father right now.

End Dragon POV

* * *

_At Drago's Army__..._

The ships quickly sailed throught the icy waters as Drago's men were ready to execute the teens and Eret. While they were pushed to the plank, Snotlout began complaining.

"Arg! Could this day going to get any worse?!"

Then Tuffnut answered for the first logically but at the wrong timing. "Uh let's see...We're above freezing cold water and die from drowning."

Eret looked down at the ocean, as if it was taunting him to dive in and die, "Ah refreshing.." he then turned to Astrid. "Ladies first."

Astrid struggled as she viciously growled at him. "You are a seaming heap of dragon.." She couldn't even finish the sentence since Eret yelled, "DUCK!" With that he jumped and knocked out the guards away from Astrid (who thank Odin, ducked)as he took the sharp weapon the guard was holding and began to free himself.

Once he was out of the ropes he began to fight the rest of the guards as they shouted for reinforcements while Ruffnut yelled, "Get 'im Son of Eret!"

After some wrestling, Eret managed to knock out every guard while Ruffnut commented, running passed a depressed Snotlout and Fishlegs (yeah they were crushing on her in secret) and a disgustes Tuffnut. "Okay I love you again!" He began to untie everyone while he told Astrid, "The the dragons are in the traps so check every trap, your dragons can be in them as well."

Soon they all scattered through the traps, Astrid opened one of them up and found Meatlug all tied but overjoyed to see her.

Eret went inside another trap and found Stormfly as he calmly approached her. His hand out stretched until it made contact with Stormfly's snout as she gladly began to trust him.

"I owe you," Eret confesed. "You save my life." "Now let me return he favor."

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"Stoick, I know I'm not the only one noticing but it seems that Valka is not her old self at the moment," Gobber whispered next to Stoick, who of course noticed how uneasy Valka was.

Valka was still refilling another vase with water, trying to stay focused on their main priority. Don't be hard on yourself Valka, the only thing we have to worry about is Hiccup...But still, where was I when he needed me the most? If I was there then maybe this wouldn't be happening...But I wasn't...Oh Thor I don't know what to do now?!

Before Valka could show a panic expression, she heard a familiar tune that she hadn't heard in sixteen years...

"Remember our song Val?"

* * *

**End of chapter, see ya and yes Dancing and Dreaming is coming up. Again sooooo sorry for this very late update. See ya again ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 fans :D! Okay so for the moment you have all been waiting for...Presenting...(dramatic drumroll) FOR THE DANCING AND THE DREAMING! Enjoy (warning, possible chance of cliffhangers) ;) just to be clear, italics and bold is stoick's lines and just italics is valka's lines.**

* * *

_"Remember our song Val?"_

That song, of course she remembered, in fact she could never forget those words, even if she were to lose all all her memories...But she remained silent as Stoick softly sang.

_**I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me**_

Valka still remained silent, but Stoick continued on as he gently spread his hand through her hair and tilted her head a little to look at him.

_**No scorching sun  
Nor freezing cold  
Will**_

Before he could finish that sentence, Gobber decided to join in stupidly, then after saying that, he settled down next to Grump, a bit embarrassed since Stoick gave him his death glar.

_**Will stop me on my jour-ney  
Sorry**_

After sending Gobber a death glare, Stoick went back to singing the music, holding his wife's hand softly as he brought it up to his chest, where his heart laid.

_**If you will promise me your heart  
And love...**_

Still no response from Valka as Stoick sighed, beginning to turn away until he heard the gentle soft beautiful voice of Valka, causing Stoick to smile in relief.

_And love me for eternity_

Valka began to walk around, with Stoick following as they both positioned to begin the betrothal dance...Arms stretched out,as their feet began to get in tune.

_My dearest one my darling dear  
Your mighty words astound me  
But I've no need of mighty deeds  
When I feel your arms around me  
_  
Stoick chuckled as he sang his lines, as the happy couple danced facing each other. Stoick spun Valka around him as they both laughed in delight.

_**But I would bring you rings of gold  
I'd even sing you poetry **_

___ Oh, would you?_

_**And I would keep you from all harm**  
**If you would stay beside me**_

The couple continued to dance as Gobber solo danced in joy, while none of the adults noticed two pair of eyes peeking through the door.

_ I have no use for rings of gold  
I care not for your poetry  
I only want your hand to hold_

_**I only want you near me**_

_**BOTH:**_

_To love to kiss to sweetly hold_

_For the dancing and the dreaming  
Through all life's sorrows and delights  
I'll keep your love inside me  
_

_I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you will marry me_

Gobber then decided to come in with his dreadful singing while Cloudjumper howled in agony over the terrible singing. "Me-eee-e! I'm still goin'!" "I'm done!" Stoick and Valka laughed over Gobber's ridiculous singing as the couple embraced each other.

"I thought I would have to die before we do that dance again," Stoick confesed, causing Valka to chuckle, "There's no need for drastic measures."

"For you my dear, anything.." Stoick then got to his knees. "Would you come home Val?" "Would you be my wife again?"

Cloudjumper then bumped Valka to Stoick, as if to tell her to say yes while Stoick continued to convince her. "We can be family again with Hiccup." "What do you say?"

Valka didn't have to think twice before nodding as she smiled, "Yes!" Then Gobber joined in stating,"Great! I'll do the cooking along with Hiccup." The trio the laughed together, never noticing the peeking night furies from the room, well almost.

Dragon POV

"Who is she?" "And why is dad dancing with her..." "But how come she looks so familiar for some reason." Hiccup bombed Toothless with every question that popped in his mind while they watched the two vikings dance and sing.

"Well..Uh, I...I'm not sure but they seem to be happy.." "Why not ask them yourself," Toothless suggested, knowing fully well that if he told Hiccup the huge update...Well let's just say the results won't look very pretty.

"Ask them?!" "Nonono nonono...Toothless that's too, risky!" "W-what if that lady is trying to mess with my dad...o-or-r try to find and capture me to-"

"Hiccup!" Toothless smacked his tail on said person's face again in annoyance to the rider's panicking.

"Oww!" "Geez Toothless what was that for?!"

"Stop panicking, she's the woman who saved you, and listen closely to their conversation...They're done singing and dancing."

"I can hear and see that Toothless...B-but how does my dad know her unless.." Hiccup quickly stratched the thought. "No way, she can't be my mother...My mother was killed when I was only a baby...Right?" Hiccup listened to the adults conversation anyway, after hearing their laughter.

"So, have we gotten word from those teens yet Gobber?"

"Not one Stoick, but I'm sure they'll turn up soon." "It'd Hiccup we're talking about, the lad has both of your stubbornness." "And he's a viking as well, what a combination!"

Hiccup leaned closer to hear the conversation better, so far Gobber and his father were the only people he heard.

"You don't suppose something terrible happened to them?" "They are with Eret after all, and who knows if he got them in a trap."

_ That voice sounds new...Wait it's that lady Toothless was talking about, the one who saved me. _

"No worries Valka, as long as they got their dragons, they're okay." "And if it wasn't for Hiccup, peace between dragons and Berk wouldn't have been possible." "And besides, he has done so much that helping him out with that Fanged Fury will return half the favor, we still have a long way to go."

Hiccup stepped back a bit after hearing Gobber's statement, sure he and Tothless saved the village but they didn't have to owe him anything.

"Gobber's right, even I need to make up for everything I have done wrong to him." "He deserves a better father, and I won't rest until I'm that better father."

"Stoick, no need to be tough on yourself..."

"Aye, but he's got a point Valka." "We told you what happened and you have to agree, back then those two drove each other nuts, and it led to almost losing a son all because of Stoick if he would have just listened..."

Hiccup couldn't stand hearing them agree how much of a failure his father was, sure there were some bumps in the road but that was all in the past!

"Don't remind me Gobber...But now the most important thing is to help Hiccup, no matter how difficult times may seem." "We find him and then we'll save him.."

Two side of Hiccup are beginning to agrue over a choice, until he made his final decision. Risky? Yes. Crazy? Yes. Brilliant? Maybe. "Toothless, don't try to hold me down, I'm going to stop hiding and just...Just.."

"Get out this room and let all of us help you?" Toothless finished, earning a nod as Hiccup braced himself to change back to his dragon hybrid form. After doing that, he took a few second to breath, well five minutes.

"Come on Hiccup, it's Gobber and your father after all..." "They won't be afraid of you, I know I'm not."

"Yeah your right Toothless...Here's goes nothing." Hiccup then slowly opened the door, grabbing the adults attention as he stated directly to his father. "You don't have to look...I'm...I'm right here, dad..."

He didn't even have time to continue since he was tightly embraced by his father. "I knew you would come to your senses, and come back to us.." It didn't matter to Stoick what form Hiccup is in now, he's still his son.

Hiccup stayed silent, while he didn't mind the embrace, this made him feel safe to in his father's arms. It at least gives him some hope about the future and what would become of him.

After a few moments Stoick released from the embrace from Hiccup, smiling down until Valka pulled Hiccup into another embrace, confusing the teen.

"Oh Hiccup, it's been so long..."

Even more confused Hiccup questioned Valka. "S-should I know you?" Valka couldn't answer back since Gobber came rushing in, holding a note along with a Terrible Terror, yelling. "We got a message!" "The teens found Drago's camp, they've been captured, freed by Eret and now Drago is heading here with a huge army of dragons!"

With that, Toothless burst out the room growling a bit at the distance, earning everyone's attention. Hiccup spread his wings and flew to the top of the mountains to check it out while the rest checked from the cave's exit.

Hiccup looked up, his expression turned to shock until something painfully sharp hit his healing shoulder, causing him to howl in agony and surprise, as his pupils turned thin in threat.

Worried about what happened, Valka and Stoick looked at the shore and there they knew that the message came in too late.

* * *

**End of Chapter see ya ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 everybody...Where a battle will take place that will be (in my opinion) the saddest when it comes to two dragons having to fight...by force (you'll be surprised by who will be the fighters) Try to enjoy ;)**

* * *

"He's here...Drago.." Valka growled, as she saw the men attack and begin trapping dragons who were coming out of the sanctuary to protect their home. Ice was falling since the ships began to shoot fire balls, shouting orders.

Hiccup took off the arrow that his his shoulder by strong and agonizing force as he quickly went down to his father, who was following Valka, trying to calm her anger.

"Val." "Val?" "It's alright, it's alright." "We're a team now," He got next to Valka and held her hand as he calmly asked her. "So what do you want to do?"

"We have to save the dragons, and protect Hiccup.." She went back in to put on her armor, with Stoick right behind her. "Aye, we have to.." Followed by Gobber and Hiccup, who made one last glimpse of the chaos before flying ahead, along with Toothless (whose tail is set for solo flight).

Dragon POV

"Ah Hiccup, you are still in hybrid form," Toothless informed, and in less than a second, Hiccup turned himself into a night fury. "Got it."

"Okay Hiccup, we must join battle!"

End Dragon POV

Dragons everywhere flew out, attacking the trappers but they each got caught in every trap they stumble upon. Trappers yelling, "FIRE!" Dragons shot down to the ground as Drago stepped forward and shouted. "What ever comes, we must keep hitting the mountain!" And draw the alpha out!"

Wild dragons approached along with evil dragons in metal armor, as they began to fight as if they were really at war. "Set out the traps!"

The sphere clawed traps opened with a netted dragon, lowering the wild to them and getting trapped themselves. Until one of the traps began to spill zippleback gas until...

KA-BOOM!

Out came the twins on their dragon as Tuffnut shouted in excitement,"SURPRISE!" "Yeah!"

"WHAT?!" Drago was less pleased with this as the other teens flew out of the traps wi their dragons, including Eret, who was struggling to fly Stormfly. He flew next to Astrid, who was riding with Fishlegs and Meatlug as she hopped on her dragon behind Eret shouting, "You really are full of surprises!" "Let's go!"

They flew around freeing dragons as Tuffnut yet again shouted. "DRAGON RIDERS COMING THROUGH!" Then they burned traps, turning ropes to ashes and freeing the wild dragons, as they flew out back to battle.

However as more flew out, Drago became more impatient. "CUT THEM DOWN!" Bolas were shot but the teens flew passed each one. Well one of the bolas made Ruffnut fall off her saddle was she yelled to Eret while plummeting to her doom.

"Eret son of Eret, help!" She almost hit the ground until she was caught and saved by both Snotlout and Fishlegs. She stared at both of them in shock and amazement, seeing how noble they look in slow motion.

Astrid, Eret and Stormfly flew passed the icy mountain until chunks of it began to fall on them. "Look out Eret!" Before a huge one could hit them, two plasma blasts hit and shuttered the ice!

The two teens looked up and saw Stoick, Gobber flying on their dragons along side with Toothless and another night fury (Hiccup of course.)

"SHOT THE FANGED FURY DOWN!"

"But which one is it!?"

"JUST SHOT 'EM BOTH DOWN!"

Soldiers aimed their arrows until Gobber flew by and had Grump knock them all down with one heavy tail. "Heads up!"

Both night furied flew passed Drago, who easily could tell who was he looking for, found him and smiled, "The Fanged Fury..."

They went next to Stormfly, with Hiccup talking in english while still being in dragon form. "Welcome aboard dragon rider."

"Thanks, I think." Eret answered, freaked out that a dragon was talking to him as Astrid exclaimed in relief, "Hiccup! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, but now we have a whole island of dragons to protect!" "Don't worry about me.." Hiccup then flew passed more traps, blowing them off as he ignored the taunting voice in his head. Let me control you runt, and I'll be happy to kill your family...

Astrid was about to ask for Valka until she saw her in her mask on top of Cloudjumper, waving her staff as a giant white bewilderbeast (or alpha) burst out of the mountains. "The alpha!"

Apparently Drago was saying the same exact thing as he smiled grimly. "The alpha...Now we'll have a few fights..."

Valka lead a new group of wild dragons to battle as the alpha began to use his strong icy breath to destroy all the traps as possible, causing most of the men to retreat. Zippleback began spinning while spreading flames until one of them got caught in a trap...until Hiccup and Toothless showed up and they both blasted the trap off.

Valka separated the evil dragons from her dragons until a set of nets caused both Cloudjumper and her to plummet to the ground as she jummped off her dragon, only to be faced to face with Drago.

"Been waiting a long time for this Valka.." They then began to fight, staff by staff as Valka muffled through her mask. "YOU CANNOT TAKE OUR DRAGONS!" "They are controlled by the alpha!"

Drago backed away a bit, still showing his grim smug. "Good thing I brought a challenger..." With that, he began to wave his staff, while yelling like a maniac, confusing Valka until she saw it.

Another bewilderbeast burst out from under the sea, but this one was dark, cold hearted and chains.

Dragon POV

"Another one?!" "Toothless how?"

"He must be a challenger, when one dragon challenges the alpha, they fight to see who will be the alpha!"

"This alpha has to win, we can't let Drago's dragon beat him."

"Spoken like a true dragon, now come on!"

End Dragon POV

Valka was shocked, as she heard Drago commanded his bewilderbeast. "Go attack and fight the alpha!"

"No...NO!" She began to fight Drago again but he was fast to respond, he pinned her down to the ground, taking off her mask, while choking her! Before the mad man could strike, a dragon flew by, knocking Drago away from Valka.

He stood up only to see Stoick help Valka up. "Thank you, Stoick." Stoick smiled at her before spinning his ax towards Drago. "For you my dear Valka...Anything." The two men began to get ready to fight, including the two bewilderbeasts as Stoick questioned Valka. "Val, do you think you can stop them?"

"I'll do my best," with that, Valka freed Cloudjumper and they flew off towards the two large dragons. "Come one Cloudjumper!"

"You.." Drago growled, attacking Stoick who defended himself with his ax. "I watched you burn that day!"

"It'll take a little more than fire to kill me!" Stoick punched Drago aside as they continued to fight,malong with the bewilderbeasts. Valka flew in, tried to stop them but the two dragons ignored her and fought.

Drago got Stoick to the ground until Gobber flew by,"Stoick!" and tossed the chief a spiked hammer, flying off to attack other enemies. Stoick used the hammer to smack Drago.

The dark bewilderbeast was banging his tusks on the alpha, who used his tusks to hit back as they fought until the dark one pinned the alpah to the ground,used his sharp tusks and gave the alpha an agonizing push, making the white king scream before turning silent and still.

"No!" Valka shouted, unwilling to believe tha her alpha had just died, Astrid, the teens, their dragons were shocked as they gasped in horror. Hiccup especially...His eyes were wide in horror, as he shook his head in disbelief.

Dragon POV

"Don't get angry or frustrated Hiccup!" Toothless warned! "If you do, then that dragon demon will take control of you!"

Hiccup then took deep breaths and calmed down, nodding at Toothless as he quickly went to fly to Astrid's side.

End Dragon POV

The new evil alpha roared in triumph, controlling the other wild dragons to fly to him and bow their heads to their new king, all except Hiccup, the teens dragons, and Toothless.

Drago smiled even more disgustingly. "We've won.." "Now..FINISH HER!" Stoick turned around, gasping to see the danger that both his wife and son will be in. "No.."

The new alpha blasted ice on Cloudjumper's tail as he continued to fly while the other dragons tried to get her off the her dragon while Stoick jumped on Skullcrusher as they rushed to her aid.

Then one of the dragons got her falling to the ground until Stoick jumped off of his dragon, got to his wife as he managed to get them safely behind some ice spikes, out of the bewilderbeast's reach.

Drago looked at the sky, spotting Hiccup right away and threw a set of bolas directly at him but Toothless blocked Hiccup, getting caught as he fell to Drago's feet!

** "TOOTHLESS, NO!" "STOP!"**

Drago was about to hit Toothless with his staff until Hiccup dove right in, freeing Toothless and pushed Drago as he turned to his dragon and human hybrid form.

"So this is who Magness placed the Fanged Fury in?" Drago chuckled. "The son of Stoick the Vast, the runt of the village!"

"Stop all this!" "All this fighting...For what?!" "To be unstoppable!?" "To rule the world!?" Hiccup questioned. Drago removed his metal arm, showing where his limb once was, explaining how as a boy, he lived in fear but soon decided to deliever men from this fear.

"THEN WHY A DRAGON ARMY?!"

"Foolish runt, you should be asking why you, but to answer your question...You need dragons to control other dragons."

"Or maybe to conquer people, use them to control people!" "To make them follow you, and destroy those who won't!" Hiccup shouted, while Toothless growled beside him.

"Yes, I'll be using you to destroy them.." "After all, you possess the demon dragon." Dragon pointed to Hiccup's chest.

"Just stop this mad idea!" "This is not the answer for peace, we have the answer just let go of all you feel and change!" Hiccup pleaded, trying to keep his emotions calm so that the Fanged Fury wouldn't use this as an advantage.

"No!" "You won't be stopping me...Because my alpha will control you...After all, you are a dragon..." Then Drago used a set of nets he had and pinned Hiccup to the ground, while Drago held Toothless down by force while the teen struggled. Pushing Toothless aside, Drago began to do his maniac screams, summoning his alpha to him, away from Stoick and Valka, leaving a confused chief.

"What the..." Stoick looked to where Drago was, spotting Hiccup struggling to get off the nets and Toothless getting up from the push and the mad man summoning the alpha to him, to... "Hiccup!" With that, both parents began to run down the hill, telling Gobbe to follow as they made their way down until Drago had the wild dragons stoll them.

Turning to Hiccup, he removed the nets and then growled. "Witness the alpha's power, it's the most powerful over will..." He then made the alpha put Toothless under mind control as the night fury tried to fight it but was failing. "No dragon can resist the alpha, so when the alpha gets bored...He'll just simply ask two friends to fight to the death..."

Then Toothless's pupils turned thinner than a usual attack mode eyes, as the controlled dragon turned to Hiccup slowly. "No!" "I won't fight you Toothless, just snap out of it!" Hiccup tried to get his friend out of the trance but soon he felt the same sharp pain in his head from the alpha, as he heard the king's words.

"You will fight this night fury under my control...Fight to the death..." No matter how much Hiccup resisted, the king dragon was much stronger.

Stoick looked above he dragons and saw his son getting controlled so he quickly began to move through the herd of dragons as quickly as he could.

Hiccup had his hand over his ears, as he resisted as much as he can, but he was too late. He fell to the ground, only to raise up with his dragon pupils thin like Toothless's, and turned himself into a night fury again.

The friend began to circle each other, growling and hissing at each other until Drago rised his staff and growled...

"Fight to death!"

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuunnnnnn!**

** Hiccup and Toothless are now going to fight, see it's not completely like the movie (almost).**

** See ya next time ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 everybody! Okay so please try to maintain yourselves and who knows who'll live or die, so read on (or not if you think you can't handle this) ;)**

* * *

"Fight to the death!"

Those words echoed in the two friends minds like a falling pebble in the lake, in the inside, they hesitated, but on the outside, they shared each other vicious glares and growls.

Astrid looked from above and saw what was about to happen, and she nor any of the other teens could believe that such an event that was about happen that very second. _No way, those two aren't going to fight, that's impossible...They're best friends, soul mates, brothers.._.She couldn't hold in her thoughts any longer. "HICCUP!" "TOOTHLESS!" "DON'T YOU DARE HURT EACH OTHER, YOU TWO ARE FRIENDS!" "THIS ISN'T RIGHT, NOT A SINGLE BIT!"

Drago growled under his breath before making the alpha command the other dragons to have the teens and their dragons crash land, and to prevent Stoick from interferring. "Now that the distractions are gone...Fight until one of you stand, or more pleasantly, until both of you fall."

After recovering from the crash landing, Astrid and the others tied to run to the two friends but they were blocked by Drago's men.

Toothless was the first to make his move...

He intended to scratch Hiccup on the chest with his claws but Hiccup dodoged it easily and used his own claws and scratched Toothless's front right leg, causing a five inch cut that was beginning to bleed.

After Toothless howled in agony, the two were on close combat. They raised up and began to slap each other while roaring, Toothless managed to hit Hiccup with one paw before he did the same back.

They then began to make attempts to claw each other but neither of them were winning, they were hurting each other at the same level. Hiccup then tossed Toothless over him, causing his friend to hit a wall of ice, as the night fury began to dodge blasts of different fire power from Hiccup. Moving away from a plasma blast sent from Toothless, Hiccup chased after him, holding his buddy down.

The friends bit each other, scratched each other as their roars could be heard from every where in this island.

Before Toothless could blast Hiccup, he was pinned down...Hiccup raised his claw, ready to end the dragon's life but paused and began to shake his head as his real self fought to come back. _Stop...STOP IT! I don't want to continue this! I don't want to hurt my friend, not like this, not ever_! "I can't do this!" Toothless saw this as a chance to get Hiccup off of him, causing the teen to crash into the side of the ice mountain, expecting him to fight back.

"NO TOOTHLESS!" "I won't hurt you!" Hiccup shouted, getting up, shaking off some ice. Drago then ordered the alpha to take back control, as Hiccup struggled to resist again.

_Kill him runt! Fight that night fury!_

Unfortunately, Hiccup got into the alpha's control again and then pounced on Toothless, trying to claw him! Toothless aggressively bit the clawing paw, making Hiccup step back but managed to cause another scar on the night fury's arm.

Hiccup then used the sonic boom of a Thunder Drum at him, causing ice to fall on top of Toothless's tail, trapping him.

Letting out a cry of agony, Toothless powered his first plasma blast and then shot some more ice on top of Hiccup, who was growling in rage. Both trapped, the two friends then began to power up their final fire ball. Drago then began smiling in satisfaction, as he watched the two getting ready to kill one another.

Stoick and Valka saw what was about to happen so they pushed passed every dragon they come acrossed and were a few seconds away from the fiery explosion.

Toothless shot first, but barely hitting Hiccup, it hit the mountain, causing ice to fall on top of the alpha. With the alpha a little distracted, Toothless forced himself out of it's control and saw in horror that Hiccup was still in control, and was prepared to shoot his fire.

Dragon POV

"Hiccup?!" "Oh gods Hiccup no!" "Don't do it, it's me Toothless!" Hiccup howeevr was blinded by the alpha's powers so he didn't hear anything.

"DON'T DO THIS HICCUP?!" "YOU'RE MY FRIEND, MY BROTHER!"

End Dragon POV

Then time seem to drag slowly, since out of nowhere, Stoick and Valka ran in front of Hiccup, holding two shields they managed to get. "**HICCUP, YOU GOT TO STOP THIS!"**

But at that very second...Hiccup fired...

The blast was so strong, that it pushed both adults and dragon to a wall of solid rock and ice, hitting their heads, as they fell to the ground, laying still and silent.

Satisfied, Drago walked closer to Hiccup, ordering the alpha to release it's control on Hiccup, turning the teen back into his hybrid form as he shook his head in confusion after being released. "Wah...What happened?" Soon he remembered a bit of what happened on that few seconds that was out of the alpha's control for the first time,"...Wait, Toothless!" "Are you-" He turned around and saw Toothless on the ground holding his father and the woman name Valka...

All of them still, and unconscious, at least he thinks they were unconscious..."T-Toothless?" "D-Dad?" Hiccup slowly walked up to the downed trio, kneeling down facing them, and intended to shake them to wake up but he saw two things. The bleeding scars on Toothless...And crimson smudges of dragons blood on his claws.

Looking at his shaking paws, Hiccup began to shake like a leaf in an autumn's windy day. "No...I couldn't have.." He tried to lie to himself, as he began to shake his friend and father awake. "Toothless, dad...Time to wake up,please.." No response, then he felt a hand land on his shoulder, turning around in fright, he saw that it was Drago who placed his hand on his shoulder. "Drago...What did you do?" Hiccup grolwed threateningly.

"Hiccup. Hiccup. Hiccup..." The mad man shook his head in false sympathy which was caught on by said teen. "I didn't do anything. You did."

Hiccup's eyes widen in pure horror, as he began to shake in head in disbelief and began to shake Toothless and Stoick more. "No...No.." "TOOTHLESS, DAD WAKE UP PLEASE!" "COME ON THIS ISN'T TIME FOR GAMES, JUST WAKE UP!" "Please..." Tears threatened to fall, until Drago smiled and chuckled. "Aww, the little boy cares about his dragon and father more than his mother?"

Hiccup stopped shaking, and stared at Drago in confusement. "Wah?" "What are you talking about?"

"You have been wondering why your father was helping this woman, calling her dear, dancing with her, rescuing her as if she was a fragile treasure?" Not even giving Hiccup to answer as the teen stood still as Drago continued. "That woman next to your father, Valka...She's your long lost mother!" "... And you killed them all in one blast!"

"No..." Hiccup gasped, remembering what everybody kept telling him that his mother was dead, especially on that night when he was five when his father made it clear to him.

_Flashback..._

_"Daddy?" "Can I ask you something?" Little Hiccup tugged the tunic of father, who was_ _sitting down reading old treaties, until he turned his attention to the child._

_"Yes Hiccup what is it?"_

_ The five year old looked down at his boots before taking a breath and asked. "How...How come I don't have a mommy?"_

_ Stoick stared at Hiccup in confusement, even though he knew he answer very well. "Now Hiccup, why would ask something like that?" "Didn't I tell you a few months ago?"_

_ "Yeah...But it's...Because...Snotlout has a mommy, Fishlegs has a mommy, the twins have one too and even Astrid...But I don't," Hiccup explained, trying to keep his tears at bay. "And today they asked me why I'm the only kid not have a mommy, and then they teased me about it.." "Why isn't she here daddy?"_

_ "It's...It's hard to exlpain Hiccup," Stoick answered, hoping that this was good enough answer for the child, unfortunately it wasn't._

_"Did she just leave us because I'm a hiccup, because she thought I was weak and a pathetic excuse of a son?" Hiccup questioned, then began to cry softly. "That's what Snotlout thinks, that maybe mommy didn't want me."_

_ Stoick couldn't believe that the Jorgenson boy would say such a thing, he then picked the crying toddler, sat him on his lap, knowing that there was no way out of this. "Hiccup, your mother loved you with all her heart, she wouldn't let yo. Out of her arms when you were born." "But one night a dragon took her away from both of us, but she never hated you."_

_ For the rest of the nightm Stoick comforted Hiccup anyway he could, until the five year old cried himself to sleep, after continuously hearing his father tell him that his mother loved him and that she never left him. But still, Hiccup still had a small doubts, but he didn't pay much attention to those doubts._

_End Flashback..._

"No...It can't be...She's my...Mother?" Hiccup then relaized that this would explain what he saw earlier in the cave. "Mom?" "Wake up...Please.." He then began to shake all three of them, while tears began to fall.

"PLEASE! WAKE UP!" "TOOTHLESS, DAD, MOM!" "DADDY, MOMMY...PLEASE!" "Come on, it isn't time for games!" Hiccup shook them until he felt Drago slap him as the mad man shouted.

"THEY'RE DEAD YOU FOOL!" "You killed them you murderer!"

"No, it can't be...I couldn't have." "...I didn't..."Now blinded by complete grief, anger, and frustration, Hiccup began to let out a loud roar of all three feelings togther. "NOOO!"

Unfortunately, the Fanged Fury used this as an advantage to take control of Hiccup, then it clouded his mind with darkness. _**Now, you are under my control runt...I am free!**_

Hiccup was too upset by his pouring tears, and combined emotions that he didn't even bother to listen to the bone chilling voice. He was on his knees, letting the tears hit the ground, his eyes completely shut.

_In Hiccup's Mind..._

_A dark shadow surrounded Hiccup (his soul) who was just on his knees, with no life in his eyes. **"Come now Hiccup...Give in to me, and I'll make sure you don't feel any pain at all...Trust me.."**_

_Hiccup looked up at the darkness, his eyes still full of water but pale. "...Do as you please..." He then looked down in shame, and regret but no one could tell if they looked at him straight in the face. "...But don't make me...Kill anyone else.."_

_** "I'll see what I can do..."** The darkness grinned, and then began to cover Hiccup's soul, as the teen just sat there but he was in pain, very deep agony._

_Back to Real World..._

"AHHHH!" "STOP, MAKE IT STOP!" The teen howled in agony as his eyes were slowly turning crimson as blood. Hiccup was holding his head, but then as the others were approaching him, they saw a gust of darkness enter and get out of his body!

Before anyone can blink, Hiccup collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily and slowly. Drago approached the unconscious boy until he heard a petrifying chuckle from the teen as he slowly got up, claws and teeth; larger and sharper; and eyes as the crimson color of blood...The mad man shouted in triumph, "AT LAST, I AM UNSTOPPABLE!" as he then threw chains around Hiccup, making sure that they were tight.

Astrid was about to go fight Drago with axe or fists but she stopped at her trails, gasping in disbelief...Hearing the gruesome, maniac laughter of Hiccup, no not Hiccup...The Fanged Fury.

**"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** " Finally I am free, and now I will destroy everything and everyone!"

Drago only smirked and then directed the alpha's eyes on Hiccup. "Control him will you.." Unforunately that plan didn't work so he hit the demon so hard and yelled so terrifying that the Fanged Fury actually cowered over him, and became under his control. He bowed to Drago in great respect. "Master..."

Astrid finally got back to her senses and ran after them but she was too late, she can see that now, nothing will save Hiccup. As she say the two adults and dragons on the ground dead, there Drago commanded Hiccup to turn into a night fury again and soon mounted on top of him.

The rest showed up, checking on the unconscious bodies, beginning to get confused and upset too until their dragons pupils turned thin and flew alongside with the new alpha as Drago shouted while flying on Hiccup.

"Gather the men, and sail for Berk, we're burn Berk to the ground!"

Astrid, finally finding her voice went up to yell as close to Hiccup as she could. "HICCUP!" "Don't do this!" But he didn't hear her voice, all he heard was the the shouts of evil, and the cries of regret in his mind, as he flew off to the horizon in the army.

The rest of the Berkians and trapper stood there, knowing very well that they were too late...And that all hope is lost.

* * *

**End of chapter, see ya ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY EVERYBODY, I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED ON THE LAST CHAPTER WAS SHOCKING AND I DIDN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE NOW...can't blame me, school is getting tougher than it seems...**

**Anyway, so here's chapter 23 guys, read on ;)**

* * *

"Hic-cup..."

Astrid stood there, looking at the empty gray horizon, no sun light, and no dragons in sight. Pretty soon berk will get attacked, with Hiccup on Drago's side. _If only I've been stronger, and quick...More alert then maybe Hiccup wouldn't have.._

She strengthened her grip on her axe, fighting the tears that threatened to fall from her sky blue eyes. Before anyone could blink, or realize this...There on their knees in front of Astrid with their heads bowed to the ground, kneeled Snotlout and Fishlegs, as if trying to get her forgiveness.

"...Kill us now Astrid..."

Everybody except the two kneeled teens were taken aback by those words, sure they blame Snotlout and Fishlegs for helping Magness in the first place but not so badly to kill them!

"Just swing that axe Astrid, chop off our heads, slice us in half," Fishlegs begged, his head still facing the ground.

"At least with us dead, we won't be causing you more pain than we already have..." "It's our fault that Hiccup isn't with you, that his family is gone..." Snotlout added, both their voices sounding so desperate.

"Whoa there you two..." Tuffnut intervined, "You two may have done many stupid things a few days ago, but that doesn't mean we have to take away your lives."

"Yeah for once my dump brother is right.." "Astrid, we all know how you feel right now, we just lost the whole Haddock family, Stoick, Valka, Toothless, and now we're going to lose Hiccup.." "Just don't kill them."

"She's right," Eret stepped up next to Ruffnut, "Even though I haven't been with you guys long enough, I know that your friend Hiccup would forgive them."

Astrid stayed silent, ignoring the teens, and Gobbber, who decided to stay silent so he wouldn't make anything worse as it seems.

"It's your choice Astrid...Either way is fine..." Fishlegs stated followed by Snotlout, "If you want to get revenge, then do it now, at us."

In total silence, Astrid raised her axe and slowly walked closer and closer to Snotlout and Fishlegs, ignoring the protesting of the others.

"ASTRID NO, THIS ISN'T RIGHT!"

"DON'T DO IT!"

"THIS ISN'T THE SOLUTION LASS!"

"WHAT'LL HICCUP SAY IF HE SAW YOU RIGHT NOW!?"

She slowly lifted her axe higher in the air, even though Snotlout and Fishlegs were terrified to die, they silently accepted their fate. Waiting for the final blow...

*AXE SWINGS*

**"ASTRID!"**

At this sight was shocking...No blood was spilled, no body parts...Just ice, chunks of ice on the ground. The two teens eyes widen in shock, looking up to see the axe swung into a wall of ice, while Astrid dried her falling tears.

"A-Astrid? Why..."

Astrid only made a determined face, as she turned to everyone who still stood there in shock. "Killing you guys won't fix anything, and besides, it wasn't your fault..." "It was everyone's fault." "I overreacted that day when you two argued, and I wasn't very alert, but it's mostly Drago's and Magness's doing..." "Right now, our only mission is to save Hiccup.." "Drago is using our friend to murder everyone and we can't let him get away with that." "Right now, we need all the dragon trainers we have to stop him."

"Um but what about them?" Gobber gestured to the fallen night fury and Haddocks. "Should we at least do the ship funeral before we go?"

Astrid looked over to the bodies, and shook her head no. "No...Not until we go save Hiccup...He should at least be there to say goodbye to them.." "We're going back to Berk to save the village and our friend!" Nodding, all Gobber did was place a large cloth over the Haddocks and night fury, then wait for the next set of orders.

"Uh with wait?" Tuffnut asked, as Ruffnut pointed out. "Like, he took all the dragons." Before Astrid could begin to worry, Gobber stepepd up stating, "Actually not all the dragons, there's those baby dragons who won't listen to anyone...But who'll want to ride on them?"

Every teen were making a sly grin straight at Gobber, who all of a sudden began to realize what they were thinking. "ARG!" "Me and my big mouth."

_Some Time Later..._

Quick flashes flew passed the icy caves with top speed but thhe caves were also filled with screams and shouts. There each teen were riding on a wild baby dragon as they each bumped into ice and snow.

"AHH!"

"WHOOAAA!"

Fishlegs was crashing into snow while he screamed, "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Tuffnut then shouted, "We can't fly these things!" "YEAH NO KIDDING!" Fishlegs shouted back, still crashing as Astrid explained as if it was nothing even though she had some trouble riding her dragon. "They're babies!" "They don't listen to anyone!"

"Yeah just like us!" Tuffnut chuckled, as for Gobber, he kept crashing into ice as he shouted, "THIS IS...OW...VERY DANGEROUS!"

"Seriously Gobber, what happened last year when we were at your dragon training sessions?!" "Snotlout questioned, smirking. Gobber flew next to Astrid as he asked her, "So, what's your plan lass?"

Astrid looked ahead as she answered with determination, "Get Hiccup out of Drago's and te Fanged Fury's control and kick Drago's..." She was interrupted when they went pass ice and then Gobber crashed faced to face to ice, as he fell with the dragon.

"Just hold on Hiccup..." Astrid whispered to herself. "We're coming, don't give in completely..." "You promised me that day, that you would never give up, no matter how big the situation is.." Her mind then spaced out into a memory when she and Hiccup were young, only eight years old.

_Flashback..._

_"Thor!" "My axe is to high for me to reach!" Eight year old Astrid complained she desperately tried to climp a pine tree to get her axe. A few moments ago she was practicing her axe throws but she accidently got her axe stuck way to high on the tree trunk._

_ Now she was getting frustrated until she heard a familiar small voice come out of no where, "I'll get it for you Astrid."_

_"Huh?" She turned around only to see the son of the chief behind her. "Hiccup?" "Sorry but no offence, you're too small to even reach my axe from way up there." _

_"I won't know if I don't try," With that, Hiccup then began to try to climb the tree, branch by branch while struggling since he was very clumsy too. He began to slip down, hitting his face on a branch while he was at it. _

_"Forget it Hiccup, not even Snotlout could reach that!"_

_ Ignoring Astrid, Hiccup continued to climb even though he was getting a bit exhausted, it is such a huge tree after all. He almost got to axe's handle until the branch snapped,_ _causing the boy to fall on top of the bushes. Astrid just shook her head but gave Hiccup a reassuring smile. "Don't worry Hiccup it Hiccup, I'll just go ask Gobber for a new one tomorrow."_

_"No way..."_

_"Huh?" "...Hiccup!" "It's no use, forget my axe!" Astrid shouted at Hiccup, who was beginning to climb the tree again. "It's going to rain Hiccup!"_

_ Before te kids knew it, rain began to pour down but little Hiccup was still struggling to reach for the axe. _

_"Give it up Hiccup!"_

_"NO WAY!" Hiccup was stretching his hand out for the nearest branch as he shouted down to Astrid. ""I told you that I was going to get your axe back, and there's no way I'll give up!" "No matter how big the sitaution is, I, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third will never give up!" "That's a promise!"_

_ At last at a good position, Hiccup stretched his hand out for the axe's handle again until he finally grabbed a good grip at the handle. With all his strength, Hiccup pulled the axe right out of the tree trunk, holding the axe in triumpth as he then began to climb down the tree while the rain still poured._

_ "Here you go, one rescued axe for one Hofferson," Hiccup handed the axe to Astrid once he got down, with a huge smile on his face, causing Astrid to smile back. "You did it...You actually got my axe...THANK YOU!" She gave Hiccup a quick hug, (while said boy was blushing) until she then ran off out the wood before turning around shouted to Hiccup. _

_"JUST PROMISE THAT YOU'LL HAVE THAT SAME CONFIDENCE OF NEVER GIVING UP EVERYTIME YOU FACE A PROBLEM, YOU SOUND DEFIANT LIKE THAT!"_

_ Hiccup then gave Astrid a huge thumbs up. "I PROMSIE!" _

_"Come on Hiccup, it's pouring here!" "We should get back to village!" Hiccup then ran with Astrid as the two youngsters raced back home through the rain, never forgetting the promise that set on that moment._

_End of Flashback_

"Hold on Hiccup, I'm coming...We're all coming for you.."

"What was that Astrid?" "You loooked spaced out for a moment there!"

"Nothing Snotlout...Just remembering an old promise made many years ago.." "Pick up the pace guys!" "We have a friend to rescuse!" "Hiccup was there to help us out when we got into any trouble, now it's our turn to return the favor!"

"We're with you Astrid!"

"Lead the way Hofferson!"

"Let's go save Hiccup, Berk, and our dragons!"

"Snotlout and I will make up for our mistakes!"

"Keep on flying lass!"

Smiling in reassurance, Astrid and the team continued to fly forward to Berk, with new hope that is beginning to light up. _Stoick, Valka, Toothless...We'll rescuse him, so you can rest in peace..._

* * *

**End of chapter ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 guys, okay so I know u guys are still mad at me for what happened in chapter 22 but please don't, I'll make it up for it, promise. So read if you dare ;)**

* * *

At the cover of night back at Berk, something swam by, destrroying one of sea statues with a roar as it came closer to the village...Letting out the same controlling hissing like before, causing the terros up at Gothi's to wake up with slit pupils and fly off, waking up the elder in surprise. She walked out of her hut, only to yelp in shock at the sight see looking at.

At another house, a viking was rubbing his grinkles belly, having fun and all. "Ahh, that's a good boy!" After a few seconds of laughing, the gronkle heard the hissing and his eyes got thin as he began to fly out like a zombie.

"Wah?" "W-watch the furniture!" Ignoring his rider, the gronkle flew out of the house, leaving the rider to shout as he stepped out of his door. "Where are you going?!" He looked up only to gasp in shock at the glimpse he saw. More dragons were getting oyt of their homes, flying off all hypnotized, leaving confused villagers.

"What's happening?"

"Where are they going!?"

Alvin and Spitelout both stepped out from the Great Hall to see what was all the big commotion, until they saw it..

A huge swarm of dragons circling around with other wild dragons and an enormous dirty white dragon who seemed to be the one controlling all the dragons at once. Next to it, a shadowy man riding on top of a night fury with crimson filled eyes bellowed towards the whole village.

"The night fury that belonged to your runt, Valka who was alive this whole time, and your chief...THEY'RE ALL DEAD!"

Soon more of the villagers began to chatter in disbelief amongst themselves.

"Stoick?!"

"No it can't be.."

"Valka was alive?"

"No way Toothless could get killed."

"Not possible..."

"HOW DO WE KNOW YOU'RE TELLING THE TRUTH?!" Alvin demanded, showing a fist at Drago. All Drago did was chuckle and reply, "Becuase I'm riding on top of the one who murdered all three of them."

"Another night fury?"

"No way.."

"But Hiccup will save this village.."

"Where is Hiccup?"

Looking at the muttering villagers Alvin shouted to Drago, "That's still not enough proof!" "What have you done to Hiccup!" "You're hiding something!"

"You're right, I am," Drago smiled grimly, facing the villagers. "Listen all of you, for the past sixteen years I have been a very close ally of Magness the Fearless." "Yes you all should know him, well he has been killed by the same one who wiped the Haddocks...He gave me this demon to add to my army...This demon who killed him is the Fanged Fury, strongest creature that ever lived, but he is also the one you all know and love..."

Drago then had the night fury land on top of a random house roof, and gave the hand orders for it to change. "This demon was forced inside to be my weapon...His name should ribg a ton of bells..."

"JUST SPIT IT OUT YOU MAD MAN!"

"Alright, alright tough guy...Say hello to..**Hiccup**.." Once said teen's name was heard, **Hiccup** then was in his hybrid form, but he didn't look anything like the old Hiccup. No, this **Hiccup** looked like he had a thrist for blood, for destruction.

"No way, but how.."

"But then..."

Drago then laughed like a maniac as he shouted to the panicking village, "NO ONE CAN PROTECT YOU NOW!"

With one wave, Drago commanded both **Hiccup** and the bewilderbeast to begin to attack and begin the destruction of Berk.

* * *

Through a huge foggy mist, there flew Astrid and everyone else flying as fast as they could on top of the baby dragons until they saw it.

Berk in complete icy chaos!

"He took all dragons!" "Now what!" Fishlegs began to panick, until Astrid calmed him diwn with some orders. "Okay guys, I may not be as good as Hiccup when it comes to ideas, but now we have to get all of Berk's dragons out of the alpha's control and once that happens we'll figure out a way to bring Hiccup back!" "We'll do distract and take back!" "Let's go!"

"YEAH!"

They then made it back to the village, being spotted by hidden villagers who began to cheer in reassurance.

"Look over there!" "The dragon riders!"

"Yeah they'll save Hiccup!"

"Go riders!"

They quickly made a quick landing in front of Alvin who quickly explained the situation. "Drago has complete control on Hiccup, feeding him dark lies and since that accident we just heard that happened to Stoick, Toothless and Valka, you might need to think of something well deep."

Snotlout and Fishlegs quickly got off the baby dragons, running as fast as they, one to the cheif's house and thte other to the Great Hall.

"SNOTLOUT, FISHLEGS!?" "WHERE ARE YOU TWO GOING!" Astrid shouted after them, answered by both of said teens at once.

"WE'RE GETTING SOMETHINGS THAT COULD HELP US GET HICCUP BACK, BUY US SOME TIME!"

Deciding to put some faith on them, Astrid nodded and soon the teens scattered off to follow their roles of the plan. Drago turned his attention towards the teens, commanding the alpha to take control of Hiccup but the alpha was soon distracted but a distant horn that was blown by Astrid.

"Get rid of them," Drago ordered as he hopped off of Hiccup and flew on top of a wild monstrous nightmare.

Before the alpha could try to take control of Hiccup again, it was soon hit by...Flying sheep? Down at the ground, Eret, and Tuffnut quickly were gathering sheep for Ruffnut to shoot at the bewilderbeast as it stared at the sheep in confusement. Then the horn was blown again, and more sheep was shot up until Tuffnut tossed Ruffnut the black wooled sheep.

"This one is for keeps!" Ruffnut shouted, shooting the sheep at the alpha"s face, getting a somewhat of a bulleyes as the sheep fell around it's face. "Ten points ha!"

**Hiccup** was looking at the teens in disappointment as he shook his head, while the horn was blown once again, aggrivating the alpha to the last straw. Astrid looked up, seeing that the giant dragon will shoot out some ice, she quickly jumped off to avoid the blast, which she thankfully did.

_ You! Runt, kill them all right now! Start with the blond one next to the destroyed horn over there!_ The alpha commanded, as **Hiccup** slowly flew towards Astrid, following his orders while growling furiously. Astrid took a few steps back, trying not to shake while she tried to talk some sense to him.

"Hiccup, please it's me, Astrid!" "Your friend, your love of your life!" She took a breath before she continued. "Look I know what you are suffering through, we're all grieving too but look you have to fight that demon!" "Do it for Toothless! Your father! And your mother!" "Come back to us!"

**"Listen girl!" "You're talking to the Fanged Fury!" Hiccup** growled, **"I'm not the Hiccup you loved and cared about!" "So die you rat!" **He then raised his paw, revealing claws of a monstrous nightmare and was about to hit her until two teens shouted while tossing some stuff to Astrid.

"HICCUP, IF YOU'RE STILL IN THERE, THEN REMEMBER THESE THINGS ASTRID HAS ON HER HANDS AND FIGHT THAT DARKNESS!"

Astrid looked shocked at Fishlegs and Snotlout had the time to get this stuff so she quickly revealed the three items, causing **Hiccup** to stop, as if the real Hiccup was responding and slowly trying to fight.

_In Hiccup's Mind..._

_"That's...That's..." Hiccup (the real one's spirit) gasped, slowly trying to stand up but was weighed by the burdern of his greif._

_ There on the ground gently laid a line, laid three objects. The stuffed dragon toy Valka made for him sixteen years day when he and the others went to retreive it from Breakneck Bog._

_A sketch page of Toothless and him, when they first bonded. When he finally made a friend after fifteen years of nothing._

_And that protrait of him and his father, smiling on that day when it was the protrait for the cheif and his son. After discovering that no matter what,mhis father would always be proud of him._

_"But how.."_

_Out of Hiccup's Mind..._

"Hiccup," Astrid began, trying to keep her tears at bay. "These things we've brought out, all this meant something to you." "The toy your mother worked so hard to show how much she loved you even though you were only a baby. You held on to that, loving the mother who you never met but never had any anger towards."

"That protrait, your father loved you. He was even willing to die to keep you safe and made up for the past mistakes he has done to you. He never doubted you, yeah I overheard him talking to Gobber a few days ago, about how much he loved you and praised you for all the hard work you've done."

"And Toothless, well you must know by now, he's a loyal friend." "You could say that he's your soul brother, first one to give you your purpose and a precious friendship." "Willing to go so far to protect you, make sure you never get hurt again, and then to die hoping that you'll come back to all of us." "Hiccup...We all need you so please..."

**"COME BACK TO US!"**

Hiccup blinked his eyes for a few minutes, while growling viciously until his eyes turned half forest green, while tears fell rapidly in sadness. "A-Astrid?"

"Hiccup!" Astrid was about to run to him and help but Hiccup shouted at her in a fast tone. "NO GO AWAY ASTRID!" "Get away from me!"

"But Hiccup why..."

"Just go before...AHHHHHH!" "BEFORE I KILL YOU LIKE...AHHHHH!" Hiccup couldn't finish what he was about to say because both alpha and the Fanged fury were fighting to regain power and control over him! "NOO! I...DON'T...I...WON'T!"

_"YOU HAVE NO CHOICE RUNT, YOU ARE MY VESSEL SO YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!" _Adark, echoey voice shouted from inside Hiccup, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"NO WAY!" "I'M NOT GOING TO RUN AND HIDE FROM YOU!" Hiccup shouted, fighting in his mind and throughout his body, trying to regain his iwn control over himself. Seeing this, Drago quickly flew to the teen's side, spinning tough chains in the air before throwing each chain around Hiccup, while the hypnotized dragons surrounded the teens! "Don't think you'll escape from me that easily runt!" "You're my weapon to use and destroy everything and everyone!"

"NO!" "NEVER!" Hiccup the used his claws and scretched himself on his right arm, causing a five inch cut that began to bleed but he was getting more control every second.

Infuriated, Drago tossed half of the end of the chains to the alpha, commandung him to pull while he pulled as well, causing more pain and agony to Hiccup.

"AHHHH!" "NO! YOU WON'T WIN!" Hiccup struggled to break the chains but getting off and trying not to get controlled and taken over was a lot harder than he he thought. He moved to the right, left but the chains kept getting tigher as the alpha pulled, making it easier for the Fanged Fury to regain control over Hiccup!

"Pull harder you!" "We almost have him!" Drago screamed as he smiled grimly again, while Hiccup screamed and struggled to get out of the chains but the amd man began ti shout lies to lower the teen's spirit. "YOU THINK THE VILLAGE WILL TAKE YOU BACK?!" "You destroyed the village! And murdered their chief, your father, along with your mother and friend!" "YOU CARRY THE BLOOD OF THE ONES YOU LOVED, THE ONES YOU KILLED WITH YOUR VERY OWN HANDS!"

"No...It was by.." Hiccup tried to convince himself but Draho kept talking. "NO IT WASN'T AN ACCIDENT, YOU WERE AIMING FOR YOUR FRIEND BUT MOMMY AND DADDY BOTH JUMPED IN TO SAVE YOU BUT ENDED UP GETTING KILLED THEMSELVES!"

"Nooo.."

Knowing that he hit the level, Drago raised his hand for the alpha to give one more pull on the chains. Hiccup then was finding trouble to breath properly over the tightness of the chains, knowing that he had failed again. "Now, Hiccup will be now more!"

His hand went down, signaling the alpha that it was time for the last pull. "NOW DIE RUNT, AND LET THE FANGED FURY LIVE ON!" Hiccup's head slowly looked down. "I'm sorry guys..."

Before anyone could move, think or even blink two voices from a distant along with a roar came, shooting alpha to let go of the grip of the chains, shouting... **"NOT ON OUR WATCH!"**

A purple blast was shot, making the alpha shift over a bit as smoke was covering the scene, as Hiccup fell the the ground half conscious but still breathing even though his eyes still were half crimson and forest green while the teens tried to get a better view of the ones who just saved Hiccup a moment ago, until Astrid's eyes widen in shock and disbelief. "No way, it can't be.."

Soon the smoke cleared the and three figures were standing with tight fists or one of their cases, snarling teeth and fired up fury.

"If you ever try to kill our son again, or even touch a hair, lift one finger Drago...," one of the figures threatened furiously in a male voice. Then joined by another voice but this time female, they both shouted in anger. "WE'LL KILL YOU!"

There standing tall, mighty, and somehow alive, stood the three that were thought were lost for good stood.

**"STOICK!?"**

**"TOOTHLESS?!"**

**"VALKA!?"**

* * *

** Now honestly, did u all actually think I'd kill all three of them?! No way, I love those three as much as I love my fav characters Hiccup and Astrid! So anyway...**

**END OF CHAPTER AND SEE YA ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 everybody now just to make it clear...I was messing with you guys, there's no way I'll kill Stoick, Valka and Toothless, if you seen my one shot 'I'll Be Here' then u know that my heart was crushed (warning HTTYD 2 Spoiler...who am i kidding u all should know what happened by now) after seeing that actually movie scene so yeah, chapter 25, read if u dare ;)**

* * *

"How? When?" Astrid fumbled on her words, as she tried to rub her eyes to see if they weren't playing tricks on her...

They weren't...

Stoick, Valka, and Toothless were actually standing there, trying to protect Hiccup from what could have happened earilier.

"Did you even bother to check for a heart beat?" Valka questioned, looking at everyone else who were also standing there in shock as well, especially Gobber, who looked like he was about to faint dead away.

"The blast wasn't really that dangerous or deadly at all," Stoick explained, "It may appear very lethal but Hiccup managed to make it softer just in time." Before anyone could ask anymore questions, Toothless made a growl of concern to everyone as he ran over to be by Hiccup's side, along with Stoick and Valka, after realizing that Hiccup was barely conscious.

Unforunately that was a bad idea to begin with since real Hiccup was only half awake and couldn't stay up to hear the explanation.

"Hiccup," Valka spoke softly, resting said teen on her arms until she can see his half color eyes. Once Hiccup looked at Valka, along with Toothless, and Stoick who were standing beside her, all hell broke lose.

"Dad?" "Toothless?" Hiccup then got a better look at Valka, but he then began to shake his head as he quickly got off of her arms in terror. "No...It can't be.." Hiccup then looked over and realized he was really looking at his friend, and father, even his own mother...But in a different perspective. "I...I murdered you guys back at the island!" "H-how could you be here?!" "I don't...I don't understand!"

Then he heard a monstrous voice from inside him that everybody as well heard. **"Isn't it obvious runt!?" "You are looking at...The ghosts of those you murdered!" "They've come back to tell you how much they hate you, how much they want you dead and gone to oblivion!"**

"No, you're lying!" Hiccuo tried to convince himself as both his parents shouted in reassurance, "THAT DEMON IS LYING HICCUP, DON'T BELIEVE HIM!"

** "Oh really then, well let me tell you a little secret Hiccup." "On the day that you were born, I must say you really caused a lot of suffering and stress to your parents...No wonder they jumped in front of your fire blast!"**

Soon Drago began to spat out lies as well. "I have also heard that once your mother was taken, oh the man who you thought was your father was only acting!" "He pretended to love you because in reality he hated you!"

"No.."

**"Did I forget to mention that your mother purposely made that dragon take her away because you were a sorry excuse for a son. Hiccup the Useless, the cause of her all of her stress, why on the day you were born your parents wanted you dead right that second!" "Because you are nothing to them!"**

"Hiccup don't listen to them!" Astrid pleaded, but Hiccup was already full of confusion that the Fanged Fury only had a few seconds of control so what he did was force Hiccup to try to claw Toothless but he ended causing a three inch scratch on...

"AHH!"

"VALKA!"

Stoick quickly went to see if Valka'a right arm was badly injured and that was when Hiccup was out of the trance, seeing his mother in pain that he caused! Valka noticed Hiccup looking at her direction so she tried to reassure him, "Don't worry, it's nothing to worry about Hiccup, it's..." She tried to reach to him but Hiccup stepped back, pertrified of himself,

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" "He's right, I'll only cause you two pain and suffering!"

"That's not true Hiccup!" Ruffnut yelled, along with Tuffnut, Gobber, and Eret.

"You're not going to hurt any of us!"

"We're right here for you lad!"

"Everything's going to be okay!"

Before Hiccup could answer back even though his mind was full of emotions, everyone could see darkness come out of his body, forming a symbol of an unclassified dragon, as it then rushed back inside him, causing his eyes to turn fully into crimsion. **"Now that I taken care of the runt, let's finish you guys off by blastong you three to death for real this time! No exceptions, you all will be flying in Valhalla in no time!"**

Stoick, Valka, and Toothless were about to make a run for it along with the other teens but Drago eagerly trapped everyone with the alpha's ice, soon everyone in the village were watching hopelessly and in panic!

"Okay Fanged Fury, you can shoot now, first the little broken family!" Drago shouted, until Toothless began to roar a few things that no one but Hiccup could understand.

DRAGON POV

"HICCUP!" "If you're still hanging on then listen please!"

"You have done nothing wrong, your father, mother and even me...We're all still alive and you never killed us!" "You'd never hurt us, or even kill us!"

"You're my best friend, my brother!" "So please snap out of the darkness because your parents loved you!" "They would stop at nothing in order to keep you safe!" "They loved you on the day you were born and they still do now!"

"Your mother never left you on purpose, she believed that staying away was the only way to keep you safe!"

"So fight!" "For me, for Astrid, for your parents and for yourselves!"

"FIGHT!" Toothless hollered!

END DRAGON POV

**Hiccup** seemed to hear those word but he still continued to walk closer to the group in a complete trance since the alpha grabbed his control again. Soon, without thinking of the worse, Astrid, Stoick, Valka, and Toothless all went slowly and cautiously up to Hiccup...

And tightly embraced him while he struggled to get out of their embrace, unable to shot or hurt anyone.

_In Hiccup' Mind..._

_ Hearing his best friends words, and finally feeling the light embrace, Hiccup then decided that enough was enough! He boldly got up from the floor full of lies and faced the cloud of darkness. "Hey you! Fanged Fury, do me a small favor and GET OUT OF ME!" _

_**"What's that?" "But you killed your loved ones, you are a monster!"**_

_"NO I'M NOT, THE ONLY MONSTER I SEE IS YOU!" "YOU ARE THE ONE DOING ALL THIS PAIN, NOT ME SO GET OUT OF MY BODY!"_

_ Hiccup then made a grab for the cloud as it dodged every attempt until the teen finally got ahold of the Fanged Fury. _

_**"You can kill me now then runt...Kill your second dragon!"** Fanged Fury encouraged, laughing hysterically. _

_Instead of doing so, Hiccup the same exact thing Astird, Toothless, and his parents were doing on the outside. He hugged the Fanged Fury, the most lethal dragon demon the world has ever seen._

_**"What is the meaning of this?!**" The demon demanded, pulling away from the embrace, ready to push Hiccup down until the teen began to speak in soft calm words._

_"Why kill you, you're a dragon...A part of this world, like everyone else." "You must have been the only one of your kind, alone with no one to turn to in your early years."_

_**"What gives you the right to tell me that..."** Fanged Fury growled, **"You have no idea what it was like to be alone, rejected by everybody!" "No one came to be my friend, I am even alone right now, with no one to call a friend! "So how could you possible be like me?!"**_

_ "You're wrong, "Hiccup responded, surprising the Fanged Fury, as the teen faced the dragon with forest green eyes full of understanding._

_"We're a lot more alike than you think." "I used to be alone and rejected by everyone once." "I had no one to turn, it made me feel upset, confused on what my purpose should be, until I meet Toothless, my first friend." "If it wasn't for Toothless, who knows what would have happened to me...I could have ended up like you."_

_ The Fanged Fury was taken aback by Hiccup's words as said teen continued. "So yeah, I know exactly how you felt, but that doesn't mean you have to go even more down to the wrong path." "It's not too late to change now."_

_**"But how!?" "I"m just nothing but a weapon for vikings to use!" "I"ve done too many things evil!" **_

_"Easy..," Hiccup smiled, as he held out his hand toward the Fanged Fury..._

_"You can start by making a friend...And I'm willing to be that friend."_

* * *

**End of chapter, okay so what'll the Fanged Fury choose, the good side or evil side? **

**All will be reveled on the next chapter...See ya ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 everybody so buckle up and prepare yourself for another chapter to read and enjoy (or maybe not) ㈴1**

* * *

_**"F-friend?"** The fanged fury questioned as he stared at Hiccup's hand in shock. "Yeah, you shouldn't be alone because you're different. You deserve some friends and people to call a family." "Right here in Berk, we'll be your family, we'll forgive you for what you've done...And we'll straight all over but this time on the right path." Hiccup replied back with a smile._

_**"Friend...Never had I experienced such a word...Normally vikings would try to catch me and use me, never really trusting me or trully being my friend," **The Fanged Fury remarked as he chuckled. "Every viking but you."_

_"Don't you have a name?" Hiccup asked eagerly as the dragon sighed, **"No, not really..." "No one cared much about my name, nor did I.."**_

_"How about Audun?" _

_**"What?"**_

_"Audun, that can be your name, that is if you want that." Hiccup looked down at his boot and metal leg for a second before looking back up to see the dragon nod.** "Audun?" "Huh, has a nice ring to it...Alright, so what does this mean now?"** Audun asked._

_"It means that we're friends," Hiccup then held his hand out once again, "Because there's always room for one more in Berk." "Our companionship start with either a hand shake or..."_

_Before Hiccup could finish his statement, he felt the snout of Audun meet with his hand as the darkness soon turned to clouds of blue fog, revealing Audun's true form, well as the dragon hybrid. _

_"Friends." Audun smiled, and Hiccup soon returned the smile as they both did a fist pump. "Friends.." Before either of them couldsay aything else, they both heard Drago shouting out orders and the cries of Hiccuo's friends and family. "Hey Audun, you don't mind me borrowing your wings when I need them do you?"_

_**"Not at all, after all that's what friends are for...They help and protect each other!" "Now if you need me just say my name and I'll be sprouting out ready to help!" "But it will only last up to a few seconds for the first try."**_

_"Alright!"_

_Out of Hiccup's Mind..._

_"_HICCUP!" Valka and Stoick yelled for th final time and then they were answered When Hiccup embraced them back in joy and reassurance. "It's okay guys, I'm fine and back now...But the reunion will have to wait.." "Right now we need to stop Drago...TOOTHLESS!"

Said dragon came rushing to his rider's side, all ready to defeat the mad man once and for all after Hiccup explained the plan to the others. Until Valka quickly had a ten secind private time with Toothless before they went off.

Dragon POV

"Hiccup, what happened to the Fanged Fury?" Toothles asked in concern, seeing that the hybrid for was gone and Hiccup as back to his orginal self.

"I trained him, well more like befriended him bud..And his name is Audun." "Come one, while the others are distracting the alpha, we need to go grab somethng from the forge."

Toothless's eyes widen over the fist part of the news. Fanged Fury, trained?! "Wait a second don't tell me you're going to use..."

"Yes Toothless, I'm going to use them.."

"But we didn't test them out first!" "Shouldn't we just use your shield?!"

"There's no other choice Toothless, besides I can't just relay on Audun's power all the time, the stuff we need will come in handy for emergancies."

"YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"We're vikings, crazy is what we do best Toothless, right Audun?"

**_"Right Hiccup, come on night fury have some faith in him.." "Oh by way, the alpha will use it's hypnotism on you, not me because I can be immune to it now.." "Let's get going then!" "On to the forge!"_**

So the duo, well trio counting Audun inside of Hiccup, rushed in the forge,mgot what they needed and quickly fly off, waiting for the signal to strike.

EnD DRAGON POV

"Come on we gotta get those sheep flying again!" Astrid shouted as she began to toss some sheep over to Ruffnut, Stoick, and Valka as they shot them over to Drago and his alpha.

"Get that ten points weirdo!" Tuffnut yelled.

Gobber managed to find another horn but easy enough to carry so he blown it multiple times until the alpha's full attention is on them. Unfortunately the aphla was so aggrivated that he was about to blast off large chunks of ice untl it was hit by a plasma blast. There flew by Toothless and Hiccup, who was wearing some sort of leather around himself and a sword's handle.

"Go get 'em son," Vaka whispered as everyone watched the two friends begin their battle against Drago. The battle is no longer theirs, but it's Hiccup's and Toothless's fight, along with Audun.

They flew passed a broken banner, as Hiccup ripped a piece of it as he explained to Toothless. "We have to get those two apart.." "Do you trust me bud?" Toothless nodded as Hiccup used the peice of banner to cover his friend's eyes. "We can do this...You and me, as one.." "Alright let's try this one more time!"

As the duo passed the village, everyone was cheering them on like crazy, even Astrid shouted, "TAKE 'EM DIWN BABE!" With one click on the steering, they both then began to approach Drago and his alpha as the mad man shouted,

"TAKE CONTROL OF THEM YOU FOOL!"

The alpha tried to control both of the but Hiccup covered Toothless's ears as they continued to fly around the alpha. "Hold Toothless, Audun...NOW!"

Toothless shoot once again while Hiccup was losing his grip on the steering set as he whispered, "Oh please Odin let this work..." "Ready Audun?"

**"Ready."**

They all flew straight towards the alpha's icy blast and dodged it a second before it hit them, causing Drago to laugh in amusement until he gasped, looking at the empty saddle while Toothless was the one who smiled in amusement.

Drago turned around and saw Hiccup with actually night fury wings on his back, flying towards him as he let out some zippleback gas and then let out a sprike, causing an explosion around Drago!

The man fell off of the tusk of the bewilderbeast, having a rough landing as Hiccup was flying straight fo the tail...Again, and to make it worse, his time using Audun's wings was up so he quickly opened up his own hand made dragon flight suit! But the problem was, he didn't have enough wind so he was beginning to fall! "TOOTHLESS IT'S NOW OR NEVER!"

Toothless quickly flew to Hiccup's aid, remembering what Valka had showed him earlier before they left.

With no time to waste, he had all his back scales pop up and open as he quickly grabbed Hiccup back on the saddle. They both were headed towards the the tail, Hiccup half expecting that they'll get hit but the exact opposite!

Toothless easily flew through the tight turns with no problems at all. "Toothless how?!" Toothless easily answered before Hiccup could finish his question. "Your mother."

* * *

**End of chapter folks see ya and sorry for the short chapter**


End file.
